Blonde Meets Blonde!
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: When Ino approached Naruto sitting alone in the park at 6 years old, will becoming his friend change it all? And what happens when Sasuke wants to be his friend too? Will Naruto stay the same, or will the whole Naruto world change as we know it? AU, R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, I've always wanted to try a story like this one, and I figured what a better way to celebrate me being back other than having a nice, heart-warming story... Ok, maybe a partially heart-warming story. Alright, this starts off when the rookies are about 6 years old. R&R. Also, I will be jumping around for a bit before I start in one timeline, so I'm sorry.**

"Hey mommy, why's that boy over there all alone?" a small platinum blonde girl, pausing on the swing set while staring at a spiky blonde haired boy. He looked so lonely, sitting on a large rock near the tree line, staring blankly as the other kids ignored him.

"I don't know. Why don't you go over and talk to him, I'm sure he needs a friend, Ino," Ino's mom said, knowing all to well why he was alone, and in her mind, she hated everyone of those parents who told their children to ignore poor Naruto.

"Ok mom. Do you know his name?" Ino asked her mom, pausing as she jumped off the swing.

"His name's Naruto Uzumaki, if I heard correctly. Go on now, talk to him," her mother said, giving an encouraging smile. Ino smiled back, turning as she ran towards Naruto, whose gaze turned instantly to Ino, noting that for once, someone other than Teuchi, Ayame, and the Hokage had a friendly smile when they approached Naruto.

"Naruto?" Ino asked tentatively, making sure that was his name. Naruto cringed and became afraid. How does she know his name, he questioned silently.

"H-how do you know my name?" Naruto asked timidly, waiting in case he had to run. Ino laughed nervously, showing Naruto she was friendly.

"My mother told me your name, silly. My name's Ino, and my mom is right over there," Ino said, pointing towards the swing sets where her mom stood, and waved, smiling gently. Naruto relaxed, seeing that the people were friendly.

"So, Ino, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked, eager to play with his new friend. Ino just shrugged, all the while smiling.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you would want to play something," Ino said. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never played with anybody. Their parents have always stopped them," Naruto said, frowning. Ino stopped smiling and felt sad. But then a smile returned to her face as an idea popped into her head

"Well, you know what? You've got a friend now! I can help teach you what to do when playing with others!" Ino exclaimed brightly, causing Naruto to smile. He had his first friend that was his own age. They ran off, receiving weird looks as Ino explained, while running, everything that people do when playing with others. And thus, a friendship was born, filling the loneliness in Naruto's heart.

"Hey, can I play?" a boy asked, seeming to be around their age. He had black hair and onyx eyes, while wearing the signature Uchiha, high-collared shirt.

"Sure, what's your name?" Naruto said, stopping with Ino to talk to the kid.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours?" Sasuke asked, smiling.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, this being one of the bast days of his life.

"My names Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you, Sasuke. We were just starting a game of tag, so you can join if you want," Ino said racing off with Naruto and Sasuke on her heels. This truly was a sight to behold because for once, the blonde jinchuriki had friends to play with.

2 years later

"C'mon Ino, we're going to be late to Sasuke's house!" Naruto yelled as he sped off towards the Uchiha district. It had been 2 years since him, Ino, and Sasuke became friends, and for Naruto, it had been the best.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ino yelled, racing after her companion. She caught up with Naruto, and rather forcefully, slowed the boy down.

"C'mon, we've only got 5 minutes before we're late!" Naruto whined, receiving a slap to the back of the head.

"Shut it. Besides, we can literally see the Uchiha district from here. Let's just walk," Ino said, causing Naruto to whimper. They continued walking, unaware of the scene that they were about to encounter.

"Hey, why are the guar-" Naruto stopped, mid-sentence and step, seeing the blood on the ground that had just stared spurting from the guards necks.

"Ino, go get some help!" Naruto commanded, not waiting for an answer as he ran to try and assist the guards. Ino ran off, not sure who to get. Naruto ran past the guards, seeing that their necks had been sliced and that their eyes were lifeless. He heard screams coming from the houses as he rushed to Sasuke's, hoping he could at least figure out what was going on.

"I-Itachi, why?!" He heard Sasuke yell, and he picked up his pace. He had to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sorry, little brother. Use this feeling and when you are stronger, then take me on," Itachi's voice was heard. Naruto tackled through the front door, not wasting anytime as he ran to the living room where he saw Sasuke and Itachi, the latter standing over the dead bodies of their parents.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Naruto asked, rushing to his friend.

"Naruto, you were not meant to see this," Itachi said, and Sasuke collapsed to the floor, uncontrollably sobbing. Naruto hunched over, and a dark red glow came about the room.

"You…. BASTARD!" Naruto screeched, turning his head towards the Uchiha, bearing his growing fangs and red eyes. The red glow grew stronger, and Naruto charged the man, who pulled out his katana. Itachi swung when Naruto was close enough, only succeeding in getting the weapon swiped out of his hand. Itachi had two options at that point; flee and live, or try and put Naruto in a genjutsu and stop him, and then flee. He chose the former, seeing as a group of ANBU and the Hokage appeared in the room, the ANBU group splitting up; one to stop Naruto, the other to chase Itachi.

"Naruto, my boy, calm down," the Sandaime said, calming Naruto down with his presence. The red glow disappeared, and Naruto returned to normal.

"Oh, hi jiji!" Naruto said, before passing out on the floor. One ANBU in particular, seemed worried about the young boy.

"Kakashi, take him back to his apartment and stay next to his side. All of you except for Anko are to stand guard for Naruto, Anko, you're taking Sasuke to the hospital to have him checked out," the Sandaime ordered, receiving a 'Hai' before they disappeared.

"Sandaime-sama, is Naruto ok?" Ino asked, only witnessing the part where Naruto collapsed. The old man sighed. He didn't know how much of that she saw, but he'd have to go out on a limb.

"He'll be fine. Ino, can you go get your father for me? I'll explain it all when he get's here," the Sandaime said.

"Ok, I'll be ri-" Ino was cut off as a blonde-haired man came barreling towards her, his ponytail flowing out behind him.

"Ino, are you ok?" the man panted.

"Ah, Inoichi-san, glad your here. Ino is fine, but, as you can see so far, the Uchiha clan is not. Sit down, and I'll explain everything," the Sandaime said, gesturing for the blondes to sit.

"What about the fo-" Inoichi shut up, remembering that Ino was there with him.

"Like I said, I'll explain it all," the Sandaime said, making up lies on the spot to tell.

3 Years Later

"Alright, first spar is... Ino vs Naruto!" Iruka called out, watching as the two blondes reluctantly walked down to face each other. Then, smiles plastered their faces as they realized the same thing.

"Hey, Ino-chan, I bet I'm stronger than you!" Naruto teased Ino, who smirked.  
"Yeah, let's see if that's the case, though I'll probably win," Ino said cockily. Naruto laughed, and Iruka ran through the rules of the match.

"Now, GO!" Iruka yelled, starting the match. Ino ran at Naruto, throwing a leg sweep at Naruto, who easily jumped over it and sent a palm strike towards Ino's stomach, which she blocked with her forearm. She slammed a fist forward blindly, striking Naruto in the chest and sending him backwards. He puffed out a breath, and before he knew it, he was on the ground, pinned with Ino sitting on his chest.

"Winner is Ino! Good job Naruto," Iruka said, gesturing for the two to sit back down. Naruto didn't sulk as he walked back, sitting next to Sasuke(**Who, in this story, is completely opposite than canon, since, of course, Ino and Naruto were there to help him through it)**. Ino sat next to him and smiled, laughing when Naruto stuck his tongue out. Sasuke instantly slapped him on the back of his head, causing him to bite his tongue and everyone in the class to break out laughing.

"QUIET!" Iruka yelled, scaring the kids into submission. "Now, since you all want to laugh and joke around, I want you all to practice tree climbing, and the height that you get will be your score in this class," Iruka said, ushering the kids towards the trees and directing them how to do it. Naruto tried, and was instantly propelled off the tree, causing Sasuke to smirk.

"Let's see you try that one!" Naruto yelled as he got up, seeing that Sasuke had already made it a quarter of the way up before his steps faltered and he fell, gracefully landing on his feet.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked cockily. Naruto just humphed, and sat down, seemingly meditating. Immediately he received odd looks from his classmates.

_Naruto's Mindscape'_

"Kyuubi, can you stop that?" Naruto questioned as he approached the cage.

"Hmph. What's in it for me?" the Kyuubi asked greedily.

"I'll give you a better landscape than this rotten old cage, ok?" Naruto settled, having already planned this out.

"Alright then, I'll stop sabotaging you," the Kyuubi said, receiving a thank you from Naruto disappeared.

_Back to the real world._

"Naruto, everything ok?" Ino asked, watching her friend stand up.

"Yeah, I'm good, just had a little chat," Naruto said, careful to what he said aloud.

"Good. Now c'mon, Iruka-sensei said we had 10 minutes to finish up," Ino said, watching as Naruto raced towards the tree and up it, not hesitating once as he reached the top and gained everybody's attention. He chuckled, realizing that he must've done something out of character. _Heh, if they loved that, then they'll love this next trick I have up my sleeve, _Naruto thought from atop the tree, making sure everyone was still looking. He closed his eyes and made himself fall backwards, laughing mentally when he heard everybody gasp at him. He did a quick spin and applied chakra all around himself, doing as Inu-san had taught him, and landed relatively softly.

"Baka!" Ino yelled, slapping Naruto upside the head.

"What, I was just having some fun. Besides, I wanted to show up Sasuke somewhat. Also, I always wanted to try that after Inu-san showed us that move, I just added the spin to make it look cooler!" Naruto said giddily, receiving another smack upside the back of the head.

"Baka, let's head back. I already made it near the top and so did Sasuke," Ino said, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"NARUTO!" Iruka's voice yelled across the whole area.

"Hehe, I guess he saw what I did," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naruto, mind explaining what that was?" Iruka said in a sweet voice, almost sickly sweet and terrifying.

"Simple. Inu-san taught me that when he was watching over me," Naruto said, figuring this wasn't a time to lie.

"Who exactly is this 'Inu-san'?" Iruka questioned, knowing it was the cyclops.

"I don't know, he's an ANBU with silver hair and one eye covered. That, and he's always reading an orange little book," Naruto explained. Iruka sighed. That definitely was Kakashi.

"Alright, just don't do that again until you're a ninja, ok?" Iruka said, settling on saying that.

"Fine. So, what did I get?" Naruto asked, receiving another sigh from Iruka.

"A 100. Ino, a 90, and Sasuke a 95," Iruka said, watching as the three cheered.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S LUNCH TIME EVERYBODY!" Iruka yelled out, catching everybody's attention, which ran from their positions to the front of the academy to eat lunch.

1 year later

"Alright, today is one of your final days before the test. Today, we will be testing your teamwork skill, which means I will be putting you all into groups of three and spar against another group. Group 1 is Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzaka, and Sakura Haruno. Group 2 is Shino Abuarame, Chouji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuuga. Group 3 is Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki, and finally, Group four is Kenchi Yaka, Yukan Kaminari, and Tsuki Himawari. Groups 1 and 3 are up first," Iruka announced, gesturing for said groups to gather in the center of the academy training grounds.

"Alright! Our team will beat yours, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, receiving a glare from the opposing team.

"Alright, BEGIN!" Iruka yelled, NAruto bouncing on his toes with Sasuke and Ino falling into different fighting styles behind him. Kiba dropped into his family's taijutsu, Shikamaru stood there lazily, though on guard, and Sakura fell into a sloppy Academy style.

"Ino, Sasuke, here's the plan. We keep switching our opponents to confuse them, all the while fighting. When I say something, we switch, ok?" Naruto whispered, receiving a silent yes from his team mates. Naruto burst forward, moving in the most unpredictable style he could as he charged Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru jumped into Kiba's hand, and Kiba launched him as fast as he could at Naruto. Naruto dodged the dog, and with Kiba's guard lowered, stuck him in the chest with a palm strike.

"Now!" Naruto yelled, seeing that the others had gotten a hit in. Naruto switched with Sasuke, who then switched Naruto's original position with Ino's. Naruto ran towards the Nara already planning his moves out. The Nara was moving slowly, almost as if he really didn't care. Naruto sent a leg-sweep, catching the Nara and tripping him before he sent another kick to the Nara's chest, sending him backwards and into the wall, knocking him unconcious. Naruto heard a yelp of pain and looked towards Sasuke, seeing that Akamaru had bitten his leg. Naruto charged towards Kiba, who was currently in a match of power with Ino. He had to help them out, no matter what. Ino saw this, and jumped away at the last second, watching Kiba look confused as Naruto's foot slammed into the side of the boy's face.

"Ino, go help Sasuke. I've got dog breath," Naruto said, not looking twice as he charged the Inuzaka. Meanwhile, Ino charged Sakura, leaving Sasuke to deal with the overly vicious dog. Ino slammed a fist into Sakura's face and a kick to her chest, knocking her back. Ino charged again, though stopped when she saw Akamaru flying over her head and slam into Sakura, who cursed loudly and threw Akamaru at Kiba, who was surprised when his puppy slammed into the side of his head.

"Naruto, hurry up and finish Kiba. We've got Sakura!" Ino yelled leg sweeping the banshee and Sasuke coming in and sending the pink-haired girl into the air. Naruto found this a good point to finish, as he kicked Kiba into the air and kicked him again, sending him towards Sakura who was falling. They collided in midair and fell in a tangled heap, knocked unconscious.

"Winner is Group 3. Would groups 2 and 4 please come down for your match," Iruka said, having the other Chuunin instructors help group 1.

"That was awesome!" was all Ino could say as they walked back.

"Says the one that didn't get bit in the leg by a rabid dog," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto laughed, slapping the Uchiha on the back.

"Hey, just remember. It was a 4 on 3 fight and we still won. We are the best team," Naruto said, receiving a grunt from the other boy.

"I bet we'll be the top three of our class," Ino said. She was about to laugh, but Naruto tackled her, knocking him and her to the floor.

"Naruto, what the he-" Ino stopped in her tracks as she saw a giant fireball scorch where they had just stood.

"Sorry," Naruto said apologetically, standing up then scoping out the area before helping Ino up.

"I-it's ok. Thank you," Ino said, looking around for the culprit.

"Die demon brat!" a voice came and Naruto flew back, blood gushing from his arm. Ino looked and found a Konoha Jonin with a bloodied kunai, a maniac grin on his face. Iruka charged, but was knocked back by a gust of wind as a second ninja appeared.

"Sasuke, let's get these bastards!" Naruto yelled, a rage seen only once before had started filling him. He charged at the two ninja, not waiting for the Uchiha as he slammed a fist into the face of a very surprised ninja, sending him flying across Konoha. His partner, the one who attacked Iruka, snapped out of confusion and went on the offensive. He slashed at Naruto, who dodged and slammed a fist into his stomach, sending another fist into his face. The man stumbled a bit, and then was sent back by a kick to the chest from Sasuke. An Anbu appeared just as the man went flying into the academy.

"Naruto, are you ok?" the Anbu asked as he walked to the boy. Naruto slowly calmed down in the Anbu's presence, and Ino ran over to the boy.

"I-I'm fine. I just thought that that was all over with," Naruto said. His eyes rolled up and he collapsed, Ino catching the boy with the Anbu's help.

"Is he ok?" Ino asked, worrying.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just passes out after things like that," the Anbu said, setting the boy down on the ground before disappearing.

"Everybody go home, we'll continue this tomorrow," Iruka said, rushing towards Naruto. Everybody but Ino and Sasuke left.

"Iruka-sensei, what should we do with Naruto?" Ino asked, kneeling next to Naruto.

"Well, I honestly don't know, but if they just made an attempt on his life, he shouldn't be left without protection," Iruka said.

"I'll bring him back to my house, my dad should be home soon," Ino volunteered.

"I'll help. I wonder if Inu-san will be watching over us while we bring him back," Sasuke said, looking all around for the Anbu.

"Hey, I'll walk with you guys just in case he isn't," Iruka said, helping to lift up Naruto. He let Sasuke take Naruto from there on, focusing on his surroundings. They headed out, Ino's house only being 2 blocks from the academy. The first block was relatively empty, a few passerby's. The second block, however, a mob had formed. Ninja and civilian alike were waiting for one boy in particular, and Iruka grew tense. One or two ninja he could handle, but not an entire mob.

"EVERYBODY GATHERED: DISPERSE IMMEDIATELY, OR FACE ANBU WRATH!" Inu's voice rang out from some where's above.

"No! We have to stop the demon before he bec-" the man who spoke up was instantly cut down, blood splattering the crowd.

"Now, if you don't want to die and end up like your friend here, I suggest you all go home!" Inu's voice rang out again.

"NEVER! There is only one of you, and lots of us. You may be an Anbu, but we still outnumber you!" another voice spoke up, a murmur of agreement ringing through the crowd.

"Oh well, I warned you," Inu said, opening up his wrath upon the crowd, blood flying everywhere, and the people final got the message as they started to run, being cut down by hailstorm of kunai.

"Alright, it's all clear to go," Inu said, giving an eye smile.

"But you just slaughtered an entire crowd!" Ino said despairingly.

"Ahh, I forgot. It was merely a genjutsu, though that first guy I did kill. Now go before they figure it out," Inu said ushering them into Ino's house.

"Thank you, Inu," Iruka said, opening the door for Sasuke to bring in Naruto.

"Ino honey, what are yo- Is Naruto ok?" Ino's mom said, rushing to the door to help.

"Yes, Mrs. Yamanaka, he's just suffering from exhaustion. He took out two jonin that had attacked him," Iruka explained, directing Sasuke to set Naruto on the couch.

"Oh my. But why bring him here?" Ino's mom asked, confused.

"Because Ino knew I'd be home right about now," Inoichi said, walking in through the door.

"Mr. Yamanaka, I'm sorry to intrude like this, but Naruto here just needs somewhere safe to stay for now," Iruka said, bowing in respect.

"Not a problem. He's welcome here anytime. I've even invited him to stay here with us, but he's respectfully turned down the offer," Inoichi explained.

"Ramen king, I'll save you!" Naruto's voice came out. Everybody sweatdropped, laughing nervously at the outburst.

"So, where are these jonin that attacked Naruto?" Inoichi asked, an evil gleam coming into his eyes.

"Umm, Naruto and Sasuke kind of knocked them across Konoha," Iruka said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh, I guess the Academy is doing something right," Inoichi said, laughing.

"The Academy doesn't teach the way that these two fight, even you daughter doesn't use our fighting style," Iruka said, giving Inoichi a smile.

"Well, I was thinking, since everybody is here, that you recommend these three for a gennin team when they pass the tests," Inoichi said.

"Already done. These three work the best together, which I was proven right today in the three on three battles," Iruka said, "Oh, I have to get back to the academy." Iruka rushed out the door, heading hurriedly to the Academy.

_Naruto's mindscape_

"**Brat, what are you doing here?" **the Kyuubi's voice rang through the changed landscape. Instead of the sewer setting, it was now an open field where the Kyuubi was chained to a solitaire tree.

"I don't know, I was protecting the Ramen King the last I remembered," Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"**Puny human, I meant what happened before you idiotic dreams,"** The Kyuubi said.

"Well, I was attacked, and the first thing that went through my head was to protect Ino, for some odd reason. Next thing I knew, I had tackled Ino, got up, looked around for the attacker, and went on the attack," Naruto summed up.

"**Kit, all things aside from the attack, what's with you and Ino? I mean, you two do spend a lot of time together, more than just regular friends do," **Kyuubi said, his point getting across to the blonde.

"HEY! There is nothing going on between us, we're just friends," Naruto said, blushing at the comment.

"**Then how come your first thought was to protect Ino and not yourself?" **the Kyuubi responded, giving a smile full of malice.

"I-I don't know. All I know is that we're just friends," Naruto said, walking off, away from the damned fox.

"**Boy, I have a deal to make. I will lend you my power, you just have to promise to give up SOME of your Ramen obsession," **the Kyuubi said.

"Deal," Naruto said, the landscape around him fading.

_3 hours after attack_

Ino sat with a chair next to Naruto, who was starting to run a fever and thrash. She was becoming more and more worried as Naruto got worse and worse. He thrashed around even harder, and stopped suddenly, his fever going down when he stopped. His eyes opened slowly, staring up into Ino's baby blue eyes.

"Naruto, you're ok!" Ino yelled, crushing Naruto in a hug as he sat up.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, his vision still a bit blurry as he tried to break the hug.

"You're at my house. You passed out after beating those jonin," Ino said, not letting go as she kept her eyes closed.

"Umm, Ino, can you let me go please?" Naruto asked, blushing after about 2 minutes. Ino realized it had been longer than a hug, and jumped back, blushing and cursing silently to herself.

"Ahem. I see that you're awake now," Inoichi said, witnessing the whole thing play out. This only caused the two to blush even more, and the older blonde to chuckle. "It's ok, you two lovebirds can go back to hugging, I just wanted to know this earlier," the blonde said, chuckling even more as they blushed even redder, stumbling over words as they avoided eye contact.

"W-we are not d-dating, w-we're just f-friends," In said, stuttering as bad as Hinata.

"Y-yeah," Naruto said, agreeing wholeheartedly with his friend, though it made him think back to his conversation with Kyuubi. He shook his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts for another day.

"So, you two were just hugging? And you, Ino, weren't just crying 10 minutes ago about Naruto?" Inoichi inquired, chuckling again as he saw the blondes fumble.

"W-wait, you were crying over me? Why?" Naruto questioned, turning to his friend. Ino just looked down, frowning.

"I-it was because you had started taking a turn for the worse. You started running a high fever and then you started roughly thrashing around. I was worried," Ino explained, tears falling to the floor as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Naruto said, gently wrapping the girl into his arms and hugged her.

"So, now that that's out of the way, Naruto, from now on, you are staying here with us. We need to keep an eye on you, especially since those ninja were as to be so brave and attack you at the academy," Inoichi said, leaving no room for argument.

"Ok," Naruto said, still hugging the blonde girl.

"NAruto?" Ino asked, looking up.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Thank you," Ino said, burying herself further into the hug, causing Naruto to blush.

"Naruto, why don't you get ready for dinner," Inoichi said, signaling for the hug to be done with.

"Yes sir," Naruto said, breaking the hug off. He walked to the bathroom to wash up, smiling the whole way. Maybe Kyuubi was right, maybe he did like Ino as more than a friend.

**AN: Alright, how was that? I know, most of it sucked, but I promise, it'll get better now that I'm done jumping around**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so glad to have had the amount of reviews so far, so here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Also, a few things about this Naruto; one thing is that he is more analytical, for all his time spent with the Yamanaka's. Two, he has had someone to train with him since the beginning, making him stronger than before. Lastly, his entire personality has changed. R&R**

_After dinner_

"So, want to go train some?" Naruto said, literally bouncing around. Ino still avoided his eye contact, embarrassed about earlier that day.

"S-sure," Ino said giving a light smile. She still kept her gaze away from Naruto, scared.

"Hey, Ino, everything's going to be alright. We'll be ninja soon, so they can't attack us unless we attack first, and vice versa. We'll also be the best ninja ever, dattebayo," Naruto said, lifting Ino's gaze to his own. She smiled, more friendly than before.

"Yeah, you're right. Last one out there is a rotten egg!" Ino said, running towards the Yamanaka training grounds with a laughing Naruto running after her.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and Naruto went flying, launched by the clone. Ino threw up an arm, catching Naruto's leg and stopping him midair. He fell, right on top of Ino, causing them both to fall, Naruto on top of the pile. They broke out laughing, rolling off of eachother.

"Why'd you pull me down?" Naruto asked, rolling to face Ino, who did the same.

"I didn't want you to win, that's why," Ino said, calming down from her fit of laughter.

"Come on, let's just walk now, it might be a bit less hazardous," Naruto said, helping Ino up as he got up.

"Sure. So, what do you want to talk about on our way there?" Ino said, anxious to get something off her chest.

"I don't know, what would you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, not really ready to discuss earlier.

"Well, what about earlier? I mean, I kind of want to discuss it, but I don't. I-it's just so confusing," Ino said, her good mood deflating as she talked.

"I'm in the same boat as you. I can't make heads or tails of earlier, and even that damned fox had something to say about it," Naruto said, receiving a confused look from Ino.

"What did the fox say?" Ino asked, stopping.

"Well, earlier when I was unconscious, he asked what had happened and I explained, for example, the first thing that went through my head was to protect you, not myself," Naruto said, recalling what the Kyuubi had said.

"Really? That was your first thought?" Ino asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from Naruto.

"Yeah. I thought that what the Kyuubi said at first was nonsense, but now that I think about it, there may have been a ring of truth in it," Naruto said, blushing. Ino giggled at that, receiving a weird look.

"You're cute when you blush," Ino said, childishly, nudging Naruto so he would continue walking. He laughed, smiling.

"So, maybe give it a shot?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point.

"Sure, and if it doesn't work out, we can still be friends?" Ino asked, receiving a laugh from Naruto.

"Of course we will, you were my first friend, ever, and nothing is going to change that, not you, me, or the world, and that I promise," Naruto said, giving a smile again. Ino laughed, Naruto joining in.

"You're right. Nothing can ever change our friendship, even if this does end up bad," Ino said, smiling with Naruto.

"And, I'll even get rid of this orange outfit, especially since I'm becoming a ninja. I have to grow up, some time, and now is that time," Naruto said, shocking Ino. He never wanted to get rid of the jumpsuit, and now he was giving it up so freely.

"So, what kind of outfit are you going to go with?" Ino asked, making small talk.

"I was thinking of something similar to an ANBU outfit, maybe even picking up a katana or something. I may want to be Hokage, but Inu-san has always been there, and this would be my way of honoring him," Naruto said, a chuckle being heard on the wind.

'_Naruto, you truly are growing up, and, as a reward, I will teach you, actually, the three of you when you become gennin. Naruto, I-I made a promise to your father that I would look after you, and I promise, that as of right now, I will protect you like my own child. Your father was a great man, Naruto, and it's a shame that he isn't here to see you now, because he would be so proud. Minato-sensei, I hope you can forgive all of my wrongs, and I swear, on my life, that your son shall become the greatest shinobi, and that NOONE will hurt him. I will protect him with my life,' _Kakashi thought, sitting idly on a rooftop above the two, watching over them.

"Oh, hi Inu," Naruto said, scaring the ANBU.

"What the? How did you find me?" Kakashi broke out, Naruto finding this point to roll around laughing.

"Simple, he didn't actually tell me, I'm just the clone that launched him. I took it upon myself to track you while they were talking," the clone explained, causing Kakashi to sigh in relief.

"Shoo, he'll find my position," Kakashi said, drawing a kunai as a last resort.

"Wait, before you destroy me, I wanted to know if you would train the real me in Kenjutsu, after all, he is deciding to take up using a weapon," the clone said, receiving a nod before being hit in the forehead by the kunai.

"Thanks Inu!" Naruto yelled, looking directly at the ANBU.

"Damn," Kakashi said, disappearing from sight. Naruto chuckled, resuming his conversation, grabbing Ino's hand to hold, Ino gladly giving it to him to hold. They talked, absentmindedly walking around the Yamanaka compound.

_1 day later_

"Alright class, since our day was interrupted yesterday, groups 2 and four will resume their fight today," Iruka said, gesturing for those in the specifies groups to come and fight. At first, Hinata gained the lead for her team, using combination attacks with Shino and Chouji, but Tsuki and her team saw a flaw and took lead, using a combination of chunin level attacks to knock the other team out. Hinata was the last one standing, barely hanging onto consciousness as the final hit was delivered. She collapsed, and the other instructors helped the team to the nurse.

"Alright, the teams that won their matches will now be facing off," Iruka said, Naruto's team walking onto the field.

"Alright, new strategy. They saw it yesterday, so we can't use it again. Sasuke, Ino, any ideas?" Naruto said, huddling up with his teammates.

"Naruto, think you could pull of what you did with your clone last night today, only using Sasuke instead?" Ino asked, spurring an idea.

"Yeah. Ino, it's going to be triple attack. When I launch Sasuke, he'll be front line, and while they go after him, I'll come in and strike their weak points with you delivering the finishing blow, ok?" Naruto said, relaying his plan to the team, who accepted it eagerly. The other team unhuddled too, forming up. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt and flung him as far as he could, catching the other team off guard as the Uchiha repositioned midair, slamming his foot into Kenchi's chest, the other two engaging, unaware of Naruto until it was too late, the blonde slamming a foot into their weak point, Ino following up with a chop to the neck, finishing the group off rather fastly.

"Winner is group 3!" Iruka yelled, another group of instructors carrying off the unconscious.

"Alright! We did it!" Naruto shouted in joy. Sasuke laughed at the childish behavior, Ino smirking.

"Well, I guess it's lunch time everybody, and then after that we'll be practicing the test," Iruka explained, the groups that were knocked out recovering and awake.

"He he, Iruka-sensei, think I could use a different type of clone?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from the chunin.

"I guess, I mean, as long as it looks like a normal clone," Iruka said, heading off to grab his lunch. Naruto turned to his friends, but instead turned directly into a jonin that looked oddly similar to Inu-san.

"Hey there, Naruto," the man said, giving an eye smile that belonged to only one person.

"INU-SAN!" Naruto yelled aloud, happy that Inu was there.

"Actually, it's Kakashi-sensei from now on," Kakashi said, receiving eager nods among the group, who had gathered behind him.

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei, but what are you doing here? Don't you have some super cool ninja mission to do?" Naruto asked, causing Kakashi to face fault.

'And here I thought that last night you were grown up. Oh well. I'm here because, so long as all three of you pass, you'll be on a team together under me," the jonin explained, causing the three to cheer.

"Alright! Hey, weren't you one of the fourth Hokage's students?" Naruto asked, recalling the name Kakashi.

"Why yes, I was. Here's a picture of my team," Kakashi said, pulling a wallet sized photo from his back pocket. Naruto took it out of his hands and looked at it, noting that he had never seen anybody remotely familiar to the other two in the photo.

"Hey, can I see?" Ino asked, being handed the photo by Kakashi, who snatched it out of Naruto's hands. Ino gasped, confused.

"N-naruto! You look like the fourth Hokage!" Ino said, holding the photo up and comparing the two. Kakashi, meanwhile, started to sweat drop, scared that they made the realization so quickly.

"Huh?" was all Naruto said, confused.

"She isn't kidding, Naruto. You really do look like him," Sasuke said, looking over Ino's shoulder at the picture.

"To the Hokage's office, NOW!" Kakashi said, freaking out as he grabbed the three of them and disappeared, reappearing in the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi, what is the meaning of thi-" Hiruzen stopped, realizing that Ino was holding a picture of Minato. He paled, and signaled his ANBU to leave, throwing up a quick privacy seal.

"They know," Kakashi said, confirming the old man's suspicions.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Naruto asked, speaking the other three's thoughts.

"Listen up. This secret is triple S-class, punishable by instantaneous death," Hiruzen stated, receiving nods of understanding from everybody.

"Naruto, first off, let me say that I'm sorry, and I did it to protect you. The fourth Hokage was your father," the Hokage said, Naruto fainting at those words. Ino caught him and pulled him over to a chair with Sasuke's help.

"Why the hell wasn't he told that in the first place?!" Ino screamed at the two older men with a rage only matched by Minato when there was no more ramen.

"You know how Minato-san made so many enemies in the third war. I couldn't let his enemies find this out and go after Naruto, we were already so weak from the Kyuubi attack that we couldn't afford another village attacking. I have regretted everyday, lying to Naruto, but it was the only way, as with Kakashi here. I promised Naruto's father to not tell Naruto of anything until we sought him strong enough, or until his 18th birthday, but I guess it was time," Hiruzen explained, Naruto slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Did you say what I think you said?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod, "Ok, I can handle that, and I understand why you didn't tell me. Looking back when I was smaller, I wouldn't have told myself either. Can we get back to the academy? Iruka-sensei is going to be worried, or angry, whichever one, we're screwed," Naruto said, an indifferent look coming across his face and monotonous voice taking over, almost as if all emotion left him.

"Naruto, remember, I'm here to talk, whenever," Ino said, wrapping Naruto in a hug, a smile coming back to his face at the hug.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Now let's get back, I have some kids to show up," Naruto said, hugging back. His voice was back to normal, as was his face, emotion filling every aspect of him.

"Umm, hello?" Sasuke said, breaking up the two who blushed.

"You sure you're going to be fine, Naruto?" the Sandaime asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Plus, you just answered my one most important question in life, so I guess I should be grateful," Naruto said before Kakashi disappeared, taking the three students with him. They reappeared, Iruka worriedly pacing.

"Hiya, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, making the young chunin jump.

"Naruto! Where have you been?" Iruka asked, walking over to his students.

"Sorry, Hokage just wanted to see them for a few," Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine. C'mon, class just started," Iruka said, turning around and leading his students inside. He failed to notice, as did Sasuke, that the two blondes latched on to each others hands, a smile overtaking their faces.

"Hey, look, Ino-pig is holding hands with Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled out, Ino sticking her tongue out at the banshee.

"You're just jealous cuz Ino got to him first," Sasuke said, defending his friends who silently thanked him. This shut the girl up, everybody else laughing at the girl's humiliation. She grumbled, sinking into her seat.

"Alright class, now, I want each one of you to henge into the person next to you," Iruka said, waiting for the last three of his students.

"Alright, I'll henge into the best Ino ever, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, receiving a slap to the back of the head. Naruto grunted before performing the jutsu, a perfect copy of Ino appearing from the smoke of the jutsu. A dozen poofs later, and people couldn't tell the difference between one another.

"Alright, dispel you henges," Iruka said, everybody returning to normal.

"Next, perform the clone jutsu," Everybody using the proper hand seals, except for Naruto who used the Shadow clone symbol. Everybody made one or two clones, but Naruto, Naruto made 30.

"BAKA!" Sakura's voice was heard as everybody else's clones were disrupted. Clones started flying and poofing, causing Iruka to chuckle. The last clone poofed, and Ino slapped the back of the real Naruto's head, causing him to curse under his breath.

"Alright, and finally, the most complicated Substitiution day ever. I want you all to substitute with one another," Iruka said, Naruto instantly substituting with Ino, and Ino doing the same with Naruto to get their positions back. Everybody else took a bit longer to complete, but they did it.

"Alright, everybody is dismissed. You will report back here in two days to take your tests and hopefully become official ninja," Iruka said, the students gathering their stuff and leaving, the two blondes sticking together as they walked home.

"Hey, Ino, can you tell your dad I'll be training out back?" Naruto said, Ino gaining a worried look.

"Yeah, sure. Can I train too?" Ino asked, wanting to keep an eye on Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I just want some time alone," Naruto said sincerely, Ino getting the point as she walked inside. Naruto ran as fast as he could, needing to release his emotions in the form of physical torture on his clones.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out, creating 4 dozen clones, all of which went on the offensive against Naruto. The blonde just let it all go, all the anger, the confusion, the sadness, all in one unprecedented wrath of fury against his clones, all the while weaving through the doppelgangers as he destroyed them, one by one. His daze of raw emotions was disrupted as the clones gained the upper hand, beating him into a corner. He shook his head, filling it with observations of his current situation, analyzing the clones fighting techniques and teamwork skills, which he found to be progressing. He dodged an incoming punch, sending one of his own into the clones weak point, dispersing that one and maneuvering through the incoming attacks and throwing punches in when he could find a weak spot in their defenses. Finally, he threw one last punch, defeating the last of his clones and collapsing, exhausted, both physically and mentally. He just lay there, not thinking of anything in particular, just staring at the darkening sky.

"Hey, I thought you were going to be back in after training?" Ino asked, sitting down beside him.

"I was, but I just want to lay here right now. I'm exhausted," Naruto said, frowning.

"Hey, you don't look that exhausted," Ino said, noticing he wasn't panting or anything.

"Not physically, mentally. A lot has happened in just the past two days, and it's exhausting," Naruto said, sighing.

"Hey, look at it this way; not all of it has been bad. Most of it has actually been good. For example, you have me as a girlfriend, you found out who you're parents are, and most of all, the man that has been watching over you since birth is now yours and our sensei when we become gennin," Ino said, turning to Naruto. "Besides, I think if we go get your new outfit for becoming a ninja, it might get your mind off of everything. We could also stop at Ichir-" Ino never got to finish her sentence as Naruto jumped up and dragged Ino behind him, heading to the nearest clothing shop. Naruto picked out a look-alike ANBU outfit, running out of the shop after paying, going to a local weapon's shop, where he knew one of the workers.

"Hey, Tenten, do you have any Katanas, Nodachis, or Tantos that I could try out?" Naruto said, dragging Ino in behind him.

"Sure, I'll bring 'em out in just a second," Tenten said, heading to the back of the shop, returning with about two dozen weapons.

"All of them are weighted differently, so let me know when you find one that feels right," Tenten said, watching as Naruto picked up the weapons, one by one, unsheathing and testing their weight, testing it in both hands. He went through nearly every weapon, until, finally, he reached for a dual set, a Nodachi and Tanto, both of which felt instantly perfect in both hands.

"Wow, the last person to reportedly buy this combo was the fourth Hokage, and on reports, he said it was for when he had a child of his own," Tenten said when she looked up the price. Those words made Naruto cringe, not going unnoticed by Tenten.

"What's wrong with him?" Tenten whispered to the platinum blonde, who just said long story before watching Naruto pull out his frog wallet and paying for the swords.

"Wow, hope you enjoy them Naruto," Tenten said, bidding farewell to the blondes. Naruto had already put on his new outfit, tossing the other one away at the clothing store. With his new outfit, he attached the Tanto to his back and the Nodachi to his left hip. They walked on, receiving weird looks as they passed people. They reached the Ramen stand, not speaking once.

"Ino, you've been kind of quiet. Are you ok?" Naruto asked turning to the girl as they sat, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, just admiring your new outfit. Maybe I should do the same," Ino said, a light blush on her face as she spoke.

"Ah, Naruto-san, you brought a date," Teuchi said, laughing at Naruto and Ino's reactions to the comment.

"Maybe I should get a mask like Kakashi-sensei that way nobody can see my reactions," Naruto grumbled, loud enough for Ino to hear.  
"Yeah, but then nobody could see those cute little whisker marks, or the blush that makes them even cuter," Ino said, Naruto's face visibly darkening in red color as he became even more embarrassed.

"Oh ho ho, you two are on a date. And congratulations on the new outfit, Naruto. Now, what can I get you two lovebirds?" Teuchi asked, receiving a quick glare from the two.

"Can I get a bowl of beef ramen, and Ino?" Naruto said, waiting for the blonde's answer.

"I guess I'll have the same thing as Naruto," Ino replied, watching as the older man walked off to make their dinner.

"Oh, what about your mom's dinner?" Naruto said, realizing that they were skipping out on it.

"I'll just say you took me on a date and we ate out," Ino said.

"Alright, two beef ramen," Teuchi said, delivering the pair's orders.

"Oi, who do you think is going to be rookie of the year?" Naruto asked in between slow, unnatural bites when he eats ramen.

"Hmm, I'd have to say it would either you, me, or Sasuke, though you're ahead of everybody in my opinion. Hey, how about after this we review for the writ-" Ino was cut-off as a large tremor ripped through the village, yells of battle heard. Smoke billowed from the gates as unknown ninja poured in, attacking anybody they saw.

"Ino! Go, get your dad, when get Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, leaping off of his stool as he charged to the gates, pulling his Nodachi out, readying to attack. A particularly strong looking ninja appeared in front of Naruto, a headband with the sound symbol on it.

"He he, so your a ninja of Konoha? How pathetic," the man said, angering Naruto, who in turn charged, striking out with his weapon, surprising and slicing the ninja's cheek.

"I vowed to become Hokage one day and protect this village just like my father, and I will not let you stand in my way!" Naruto said, charging the surprised ninja as he cut him down, not blinking twice as he charged farther towards the breached entrance.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice rang out, but the boy ignored it, bringing his weapon around in a slicing motion as another ninja approached, catching that one off guard and nicking him in the neck, hitting the jugular vein as blood splattered everywhere. Naruto weaved around the now lifeless body, charging another ninja, who drew a blade of his own and parried Naruto's slashes with ease.

"Well, looks like we have a kid that can fight," the man said, blocking a final attack as he pushed Naruto back.

"BRING IT!" Naruto yelled, removing one hand from the Nodachi and pulling out the Tanto to attack the man's weak points, causing the ninja to jump back, avoiding the blow.

"Hmm, I guess you're not one to be underestimated," the man said, pulling out a kunai so that he could parry both Naruto's blades. _'Damn, this guy is skilled. I have to find his weak point, and fast. Kyuubi, any ideas?' _Naruto said mentally, keeping up with the battle being waged on in physical life.

**'Kit, the next time he parries your Tanto with his kunai, send a leg sweep towards him, that's where I see his weak point,' **the Kyuubi pointed out, Naruto doing as told and knocking the ninja on his ass. The man sent a kick to Naruto's chest, causing the blonde to fly backward and onto his back. _'Curses. Sasuke, Ino, I could use your help right about now,' _Naruto thought, and, as if on cue, the duo appeared and helped Naruto up.

"Well, looks like I'd better retreat now, but we'll meet again, Naruto," the man said, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled out, frustrated and confused.

"H-he knew your name, Naruto. How?" Ino asked, worried about her boyfriend's safety and health.

"I don't know, but he stood in my way of protecting the village," Naruto said, sulking.

"NARUTO, INO, SASUKE, GET BACK TO MY HOUSE!" Inoichi's voice rang out, two of the three listening and heading back.

"No, I have to show that I'm strong, and I'll help!" Naruto yelled out, charging off again, slicing through the various snake summons that showed up on his way to the front gate. There, he saw it; the feared Orochimaru of the Sannin, fighting it out against the legendary toad and slug sages, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Looks like an easy target has decided to come and fight!" a grouchy female rang out, and Naruto spotted the owner of the voice, a redhead in gray and purple.

"Bring it," Naruto whispered, charging the girl. He didn't care, they had attacked his home, and now they would pay, no matter if they were men or women. He created a shadow clone, flinging it towards the redhead, who, instantaneously pulled a flute to her lips and destroyed the clone with a wave of music.

"Surprise!" Naruto yelled, appearing behind the redhead, having substituted with a log, and he brought his Nodachi down, the redhead barely dodging the attack. _'Damn, this kid is good, and by the looks of it, he isn't even a gennin yet,' _the redhead thought, dodging another slash.

"Damn, kid, you're good. But, you're not even a ninja yet, so I'm better," the redhead said, summoning three giant horrid monsters, all blind, with just playing a melody on her flute.

"I'll take you down!" Naruto yelled out, charging blindly at the redhead, weaving between attacks from the gargantuan monsters, slamming a fist into the side of the redheads face, knocking the flute away, knocking her down and causing the summons to disappear. Naruto pulled out his Nodachi, intent on finishing this, seeing as the girl focused mainly on using her flute, which was out of reach at the moment.

"Wait, wouldn't you like to know the name of the person you're about to kill?" the redhead said, slowly crawling on her back, trying to retreat from the blonde.

"Sure," Naruto said, a look of indifference in his eyes.

"Fine then, my name's Tayuya Uzumaki," Tayuya said, surprised when Naruto froze.

"U-Uzumaki?" Naruto asked, confused.

"What's it to ya, Blondie?" Tayuya asked, curious and confident.

"My last name is Uzumaki," Naruto said, surprising Tayuya this time.

"W-what? I thought I was the last one," Tayuya said, her mask she had put up around Orochimaru and co. falling, on purpose. She had heard about how Uzumaki's were supposed to be renowned seal experts, but she had never been interested. If this boy could get rid of the cursed seal, then she would be forever in debt.

"Lions Barrage!" Sasuke yelled, choosing this point to try and attack, but was stopped by Naruto, who grabbed the Uchiha by the shirt and stalled him.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke cursed, trying to break free.

"She, she's an Uzumaki, just like me," Naruto said in a daze. Ino came rushing up, and growled at the redhead, but was more concerned with her boyfriend.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Ino asked, receiving a nod.

"Yeah. Leave her be, she's not a threat," Naruto said, more because she was family than anything.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, get away from here!" Jiraiya yelled, catching the three's attention. They quickly ran off, listening to the Sannin, and they headed for Ino's house, it being farthest from the battle. As they ran, memories from the battles rushed back to the jinchuriki, and it was too much, being the first time he killed, he fainted, Sasuke quickly lifting the boy over his shoulder and continuing on, slowed down a bit by the weight. They made it home safely, no ninja encounters or anything.

"Ino, honey, is Naruto ok?" Ino's mom asked, rushing to Naruto's side as he was laid on the for the second time that week.

"Yeah, I think it's just because he killed toni-" Ino was interrupted as the 'Naruto' on the couch poofed, a sign that they had been tricked by a clone.

_With the real Naruto_

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out, the clones engaging several different enemies as he faced off against a probable gennin of Oto, who he easily beat down, continuing on to help out his clones, which he succeeded in killing each one there, slowly getting fatigued.

"Argh!" Naruto heard Kakashi's pained yell, noting that he needed help, and rushed to the jonin, seeing it was a three on one match, Kakashi being outnumbered.

"Leave Kakashi-sensei alone!" Naruto yelled out, charging the largest of the group and slashing, cutting a gash into the cheek of the man before he could jump away, and it was at this point that Kakashi uncovered his sharingan, making quick work of the other two and then proceeding to help Naruto beat down the big man.

"Naruto, are you nuts?!" Kakashi yelled at the blonde, worried.

"No, I'm doing my duty; protecting my village!" Naruto yelled, a new found energy surging through him as he bounded off, engaging another ninja, slicing through that one before moving on to another one. _'Damn,' _Kakashi thought as he watched his soon to be student go on the attack, slicing through ninja after ninja.

"Kakashi, was that Na-" Iruka asked, walking up behind the jonin.

"Yes, it was. Who would've known?" Kakashi said, not looking back at the chunin, still observing the blonde's attack.

"Well, a wise ninja did tell me once that your only truly strong when you're protecting those precious to you, and I guess that's what he's doing right now," Iruka said, charging off to deal with an unseen threat. Kakashi smiled under his mask, racing off towards Jiraiya's fight.

_With Orochimaru in his fight_

"Give it up, Orochi-teme. You will never destroy Konoha, never!" Jiraiya said, slamming a rasengan into the snake sannin's gut, sending him backwards. Tsunade stood, panting. It had been a while since she had to fight this hard, and it showed. Jiraiya was in the best shape of all three, still able to stand upright without appearing tired, while Orochimaru was the worst off, having multiple serious injuries. He was beat and he knew it, disappearing without his goal, vowing to fight another day, his armies retreating with him.

"Damn you! You better never come back to this village!" Naruto yelled out, chasing one of the last Oto ninja out of Konoha.

"Naruto, what the hell!" Jiraiya yelled, seeing his godson fall onto his butt, his blades bloodied and himself exhausted. The blonde looked past Jiraiya, noting that the Tayuya was still there, holding her flute and staring blankly. Naruto turned his gaze to Jiraiya, giving a sheepish smile, receiving a glare in response. Shizune appeared out of nowhere, supporting the blonde Sannin while Jiraiya walked over to Naruto.

"So, how'd I do?" Naruto asked, receiving a slap to the back of the head.

"Well, aside from you disobeying what I said, you did pretty damn amazing for an Academy student. Listen, Naruto, that was reckless, stupid, but what you did also was show that you were willing to face all odds to protect the village, showing me that you have what it takes to become a Hokage," Jiraiya said, smiling.

"He he, I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?" Naruto asked, putting away his Nodachi and Tanto, standing up.

"Yes, you are. What's up with the redhead?" Jiraiya asked, noting that Naruto's gaze returned to the girl, who was still sitting there, staring blankly.

"She said she was an Uzumaki when I was about to kill her, and something in her voice told me she wasn't lying," Naruto said, keeping his gaze pinned on the girl.

"Hey, she does kind of look like your mother with that fiery red hair, and that look of attitude on her face, that definitely is an Uzum- damn, Orochimaru put a cursed seal on her," Jiraiya said, spotting the seal on her neck.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, slowly gaining energy.

"It's a mark that Orochimaru gives his subordinates, and it is supposed to give them power, and also Orochimaru gains control over that person," Jiraiya explained, watching as Naruto observed the seal too.

"I think I know how to get rid of it," Naruto shot up, an idea hitting him.

"Oh, really? Do tell," Jiraiya said, interested in Naruto's opinion.

"Well, I've studied up on seals when I've been too sore to train, and by the looks of it, the seal could just be simple reversed by using an exact opposite seal, and depending on how the power is given, that seal could be just destroyed," Naruto explained, surprising the Sannin. The kid was right, now that he thought about it.

'I'll work on it, now go home and get some rest," Jiraiya said, Naruto gladly doing so, looking for any injuries he may have received in battle. Finding none, he continued on home, in need of some rest.

**AN: So, how was it? I kind of wanted to do stuff differently from canon, and this idea was born from it. Hope you enjoyed, please point out any flaws, or just give me some ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, and here's chapter three. Thank you to all that reviewed and read the story, hope you enjoy this. R&R**

"Baka!" Ino yelled tackling Naruto to the floor and beating him as he walked through the door. She was crying, slowing down on how fast she hit him.

"Ino, honey, let Naruto up. I'm sure that he's had a long night," Ino's mom said, helping her daughter off of Naruto, who just shrugged it off.

"Ino, I'm sorry, ididn't mean to worry you, I just had to protect the village and you. Had I not, I never would've met another Uzumaki, an actual living family member!" Naruto said, giddy.

"I guess you're right, just don't ever do that again. You're my best friend and boyfriend, and one way or another, I'd bring you back to life just to kill you for dying, understood?" Ino said, Naruto nodding before he was crushed in a hug. He held her there, comforted. It felt just so nice to be there with her, hugging each other.

"So, Naruto, I saw your little carnage out there, and I have to say; I'm impressed. 23 total ninja killed by you, and you did it without a second's hesitation," Inoichi said, causing the two blondes to break the hug.

"He he. I was just doing my duty as a ninja, prootecting all those precious to me," Naruto said. Inoichi just shook his head.

"Naruto, your still an academy student, that was very reckless behavior," Inoichi lectured.

"Funny thing, Inoichi-san, is that Naruto is now a ninja," Kakashi said, popping in through the open front door.

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused. Kakashi held out a headband, waiting for Naruto to take it.

"Me, Iruka, and Jiraiya-sama told the Hokage of your efforts on the battle, and he was impressed, so instead of making you take the academy test, he made you a ninja, though you'll still have to go to the academy until the test is taken. So, Naruto," Kakashi said, gesturing for the blonde boy to take the head band. Naruto obliged, puttling the headband on his forehead, completing his attire.

"Alright, I guess we know who the rookie of the year is," Naruto said, smiling before receiving a slap to the back of the head.

"Congatulations, Naruto. You deserve it," Ino said, giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek, casuing the boy to blush, and Ino to giggle in response.

"Now, Naruto, get some rest. Since you don't have to go to the Academy tomorrow, you'll be started in on Kenjutsu training," Kakashi said, disappearing.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to clean my blades," Naruto said, rushing outside to the water hose, cleaning the blood off. He came in, said his good nights, and went to sleep in the spare bedroom, crashing as soon as he hit the blankets

_The next day_

"Baka, get up!: Ino yelled, flipping Naruto out of his bed.

"Oi, what did ya do that for?!" Naruto asked, grouchily. Ino just laughed, smiling which Naruto found calming.

"You're going to be late for your first day of training with Kakashi-sensei," Ino said, tossing the boy his freshly washed outfit.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, have a good day!" Naruto said, flying past Ino and towards the bathroom, and Ino just stood there, confused. Before Ino could even say anything, though, Naruto was out the door and off towards Kakashi's training grounds. _'Hey, he forgot his headband and weapons, that baka. Wait, where is Kakashi-sensei's training grounds anyways?' _Ino thought, gathering up Naruto's forgotten items and leaving, haven eaten and gotten ready for the day.

"Ino, honey, be careful. Remember to help those people that were affected in last night's invasion," Ino's mom called out. Ino just waved, bidding her farewells as she headed towards the Uchiha district, hoping Sasuke knew where Naruto was. She arrived, noting the proximity that it was to where Orochimaru smashed through the gates, but just figured as coincidence.

"Oi, Ino, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said, hopping down from the wall guarding the insides of the famed clans district, scaring the blonde.

"I was hoping you knew where Kakashi-sensei's training grounds were, Naruto forgot some of his stuff," Ino explained, holding up Naruto's headband and swords.

"Yeah I kno- Wait, when did Naruto get a headband?" Sasuke asked, noting the metal and cloth.

"He killed 23 enemy ninja last night, and with three witnesses to the carnage, the Hokage promoted him, thinking he shouldn't have to take a test with that experience," Ino said, recalling Kakashi's explanation last night.

"Wow, 23. Surprising, considering everything. Anyways, Kakashi-sensei's training grounds are at team 7 training grounds," Sasuke said, walking into the village, asking random people he saw if they needed any help in repairing. Ino headed off, intent on finding her boyfriend before he was yelled at by Kakashi for forgetting his stuff. She heard a near silent thump, turning around and coming face to face with the blonde boy, who scared Ino.

"What the hell Naruto!" Ino yelled out, slapping Naruto when he laughed.

"Well, I was just heading back, realizing that I forgot my weapons, when I saw you carrying them, and I decided to see if I could scare you," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Baka, think Kakashi-sensei would train me too, if I got a sword, that is," Ino said, receiving a nod.

"Of course he would. Why don't we go pick up one for you, that way you can start as soon as possible," Naruto said, attaching his swords to his outfit and his forehead protector. He then grabbed Ino's hand and brought her to the same shop as last night. Tenten looked ragged, for lack of better words, as she greeted the two.

"So, how can I help you?" Tenten asked.

"Well, Ino wanted a sword of her own, so I decided to bring her here. And these swords, they worked amazingly last night," Naruto said, causing a smile to cross the brunette's raggedy features.

"Ok, I'll be back with the swords," Tenten said, disappearing once again to the back of her shop.

"So, have you thought of what type of sword you want?" Naruto asked, turning to the blonde girl.

"No, not really," Ino said, watching as Tenten pulled out the same pile of weapons.

"Alright, just let me know when you find one that fits," Tenten said, watching as Ino picked up a Tanto similar in composition to Kakashi's, admiring it.

"Wow, this one feels so comfortable," Ino said, passing it from hand to hand.

"Well, that was fast. According to records, this was a special mold, made for a Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi Hatake's father," Tenten said, surprising Ino.

"Wait, do you have another one?" Ino asked, figuring that Kakashi would appreciate the gift.

"Yep," Tenten said, going back and bringing out an exact copy of the Tanto Ino held. Naruto took out his wallet, payed for it, and put his wallet back, albeit, nearly empty.

"Have a good day!" Tenten yelled out as the two left the shop.

"Naruto, you're late," Kakashi said, pooping up behind the two blondes as they walked.

"Hey, was the one that was there first, you were the one who was technically late, besides, Ino wants to train today, too," Naruto said, and Ino turned, tossing the second Tanto to the jonin, who caught it.

"Ok then, let's get started," Kakashi said, holding back tears as the Tanto brought back memories of a bad time, when Obito died, to be exact.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok You just stopped mid-step," Naruto asked, watching his sensei shake his head, clearing it of sad memories.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just some bad memories. Now, hold on, I've got a faster way to the training grounds," Kakashi said, grabbing the two and sunshinning to the grounds. Naruto instantly jumped away from Kakashi, pulling out the Tanto on his back and holding it in a reverse grip. Ino did the same, covering the gap in her defense with the use of a kunai.

"So, I guess you all got the point to take training seriously. Let's begin," Kakashi said, pulling out his own Tanto in response. He charged forward, taking a swipe at Ino, who blocked using her Tanto, swinging the kunai at Kakashi's gap in defense. Kakashi, seeing this, pulled a kunai of his own out to parry the attack, mentally congratulating his student. He jumped away at the last second, watching as Naruto's Nodachi dug into the ground where he had stood. Naruto recovered quickly, charging with Ino behind him as he mentally analyzed his sensei's style of defense, and quickly found a defense gap only a person with a doujutsu would have seen. Kakashi realized this, and dodged, receiving a light graze from the Nodachi, sending his Tanto forward, Ino blocking the attack for Naruto.

"Wow, such good team work already. You know without even speaking what to do to protect eachother. That's how I like teams. Take a break, and after I'll teach you a fighting style I used Ino, then I'll teach you one I picked up over the years for using two weapons at once," Kakashi said, taking out his book and giggling. Naruto sighed, checking over his weapons.

"He's right, you know," Ino said, standing next to Naruto.

"About what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"That we don't even have to speak, knowing exactly when and where to protect eachother," Ino said, making Naruto thin about it.

"Yeah, he was right," Naruto said, sheathing his blades.

"Alright, guys, it's time to resume again. Naruto, I'm going to start with Ino first, so fight one of your clones to practice," Kakashi instructed. Naruto did as said, only instead of one, he made about 30, ordering none of them to hold back. Naruto slammed easily through the first clone, using his blades to occupy the clone's blades, while sending a kick to the clone's stomach, Naruto bringing his Nodachi in for the kill. The clones, however, caught on, and worked as a team to cover their defenses.

"That's it, enough playing around," Naruto said, applying a layer of chakra outside him to give him an extra bit of strike when he hit, and he charged at the clones, who all attacked too. Naruto, however, didn't realize that the effects of applying chakra to his attacks didn't just add power, but also speed, as he slammed through the first few clones before they were even ready, slamming through clone by clone until he was in the center of the mass, surrounded. He defended, slicing a few clones before he had all he could do to defend against the clones, who now had formulated a plan to keep him down and defeated.

"Baka!" Ino's voice rang out as clones started disappearing, Naruto getting out of the circle and finishing the rest of the clones with In's help.

"Baka, these clones learn and adapt fast. Be careful," Ino said, giving him a slap to the back of his head before she went back to training with Kakashi. Naruto decided that he had enough swordplay for now, walking over to the stream in the training grounds.

"Alright, let's try this," Naruto said to himself, stepping in the water and cursing. He tried it again, applying more chakra, and this time only sunk a little. He applied even more chakra, literally walking on water.

"Naruto, why don't you try doing that with a leaf held to your forehead by chakra, it'll increase your control," Kakashi called out from his match with Ino, Naruto creating 30 more clones, ordering them to do the exercise He sat down, resting. So many clones in one day was exhausting, even for Naruto.

"Naruto, listen up. Today, we aren't going to be able to train. I just received a tracking mission," Kakashi said, avoiding the subject of the mission.

"Why can't the Inuzaka handle it?" Naruto whined. "Hey, wait a second, I could come with you!" Naruto yelled, excited. _'Damn, why the hell does this have to happen to me? Well, the Hokage did say to bring one more person, but, with Naruto's friendship with the Uchiha, he may not me thinking straight and attack that damned snake bastard,' _Kakashi theorized in his head.

"Fine, but promise me, that you will NOT lose your temper, Kakashi ordered, receiving a nod.

"Why would I lose my temper?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, it seems that Orochimaru has kidnapped Sasuke," Kakashi said. Naruto growled, an ominous glow coming from the boy.

"Don't worry, it just happened. Also, Jiraiya-sama will be coming with us," Kakashi explained, Naruto's Ominous glow getting darker and darker.

"I will kill that BASTARD!" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing from red to blue. Ino hugged Naruto as hard as she could, trying to calm the boy.

"Naruto, calm down," Ino said in a calming voice, succeeding in Naruto's eyes staying o blue.

"Alright, let's head out," Kakashi said, disappearing with Naruto.

"Naruto, please stay safe," Ino pleaded as she sheathed her Tanto and headed back, worried.

_With Naruto_

"You thought it was best to bring NARUTO?!" Jiraiya yelled out, worried. His worries were the same as Kakashi's, only add 1 more for this mysterious group called Akatsuki.

"I'll be fine," Naruto growled out.

"You'd better be," Jiraiya said cautiously. There was no telling what Naruto would do, especially since it was somebody so close to him.

"Let's head out," Kakashi said, summoning three of his hounds. They tracked Orochimaru's sent, and Jiraiya broke off, saying he had to go talk to something. The two headed off, keen on finding Orochimaru.

"Kakashi-sensei, to your left!" Naruto yelled, jumping from branch to branch on all fours, a red chakra slowly leaking out. Just as Naruto predicted, a sound ninja jumped at Kakashi, who turned to face off, leaving Naruto to go after Orochimaru. The snake Sannin's sent got stronger, until he was tackled by the Sound ninja from yesterday. The ninja jumped back, readying his weapon.

"I'll Kill you," Naruto said, the chakra coming out growing stronger and forming a light barrier. Naruto charged, sending a punch at the man. The man swung his blade out, stopping Naruto's attack.

"Naruto, listen. Orochimaru is going to kill the Uchiha. He said something about it not being awoken yet. Listen, I'm not here to hurt you, only to help. As a promise, I'll help your team out," the man said, sheathing his sword to show he was telling the truth.

"Fine, but go," Naruto said, turning to run off when the ninja disappeared.

"Naruto!" Ino's voice called, and the boy turned, seeing Ino jump down from a tree.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned, worried about her safety.

"Hokage-sama sent out a team to help once he got word of situation from one of Kakashi-sensei's summons," Ino said, Team 9 coming down from the trees shortly after.

"I have to go, Orochimaru is going to kill Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, the Kyuubi enhancing the boy's speed to his father's level. Naruto raced off, using the Kyuubi's enhanced smell to find the Uchiha. When he arrived in a clearing, he came upon a scene that made him lose control. There stood Orochimaru, who had just finished plunging his sword into Sasuke's heart. Naruto slammed into the Sannin, pinning him to the ground as he landed punch after devastating punch on the Sannin, who kicked the blonde off. Naruto, becoming even more enraged, started to transform. His skin started peeling off, revealing a dark, bubbling mass of chakra with four tails, that barely resembled a humanoid figure. Now, Orochimaru had dealt with similar situations in the Akatsuki, only with one difference; the other jinchuriki stayed at this state. Naruto, however, kept on transforming, gaining tail after tail until he was up to eight.

_Naruto's mindscape_

"**Yes, boy, come over here and rip that seal off," Kyuubi urged, Naruto walking over slowly.**

"Naruto!" Ino's voice yelled, stopping Naruto in his tracks. He had other important people to live for, like ino.

"Sorry fox, but not today!" Naruto yelled as his mindscape was lost.

_Real world_

Naruto regained consciousness, standing in a clearing filled with scraps of skin and bone of Orochimaru. Ino stood at the edge of the field, worriedly looking towards Naruto, who gave a friendly smile.

"Hiya!" Naruto yelled, before collapsing.

**AN: So, how was that? I made the battle scene a bit shorter than I originally planned on, and I may go in later and add in the rest of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, I hope you enjoy this. From now on, though, I'm going to be making shorter updates, maybe 2-3,000 words per update.**

"Naruto, wake up. C'mon Naruto, wake up!" Ino's voice came through Naruto's head as he tried to open his eyes, failing to complete the simple task. He felt something wet hit his cheek. He tried to move, but it felt like he had lost all control over his limbs, as if they would just lie there.

"Ino, it's over. He's not responding, no pulse, not even a lousy pulse," Jiraiya's disheartened voice came across.

"NO!" Naruto tried to yell, only succeeding in a 'meep', though it still fell on deaf ears. _'Damn, I can't move! I have to try, no matter what. I promised to myself that I wouldn't die, especially after Sasuke!' _Naruto thought, trying everything. Finally, he had one last idea. _Kakashi-sesei should sense my chakra, so if I send out enough of it, it should show that I'm alive,' _Naruto thought, feeling himself being lifted onto somebody's shoulder. He mustered up any and all chakra, sending a wave strong enough to make the person carrying him to trip.

"Naruto, he's alive! He still has chakra movement!" Kakashi said, lifting Naruto back up and rushing as fast as he could to the Konoha General Hospital.

"Jiraiya, what's going on?" another voice came, feminine, followed by the sounds of another person jumping along with them.

"Kakashi, Tsunade and her apprentice are here, they can take a quick look at him!" Jiraiya said, hope filling his voice.

"I sensed the Kyuubi's chakra. What is going on?!" Tsunade asked as Naruto felt he was handed off.

"This is Minato's boy, Naruto. He destroyed Orochimaru, while simultaneously nearly releasing that damned fox," Jiraiya said. Naruto felt a warmth come over his body, all the while trying to flex his fingers or just open his eyes.

"Jiraiya, this boy, he's just barely ali-" Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks as Naruto opened his eyes, staring straight into Tsunade's.

"Hiya," Naruto said, as if nothing had happened. He instantly received a slap to the back of thee head and a tackle from Ino, who had been silent the whole time.

"Ino, get off of Naruto," Jiraiya scolded, though Ino wasn't listening. She just kept the boy bear hugged, not willing to let him go again.

"Oi, I've been alive this whole time, ya know. I just couldn't move," Naruto said, standing up a bit wobbly with Ino still hugging onto him.

"Naruto, take it easy," Jiraiya said, receiving a weird look from Naruto.

"Where's Sasuke's body?" Naruto asked, not finding it or Team 9.

"Team 9 took it back to Konoha as soon as it was found, to see if the doctors there could do something. Naruto, you killed that teme, Orochimaru that is," Jiraiya explained.

"He killed Sasuke and countless others, he deserved to die," Naruto said, growling, though he was quickly calmed down as Ino hugged him tighter, though that could've been due to the fact that he couldn't breath.

"Ino, let up on the hug, Naruto can't breath," Jiraiya said, Ino doing as told and blushing.

"C'mon, let's get going," Naruto said, surprising Ino by lifting her onto his back as he jumped branch to branch.

"Wow, he is one hell of a kid, to have been on the brink of death and come back so quickly," Tsunade said, receiving a nod from Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Yeah, now let's go," Jiraiya said, following after the blondes. Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade followed silently, thinking about Naruto's abilities.

_Konoha General Hospital_

"He's alive! Every available medic to the top floor!" the head doctor ordered, having just checked over Sasuke, finding a very small pulse, along with very, very small breathing.

"I'm here!" Tsunade yelled, busting the door to the operating room down as she rushed to the young Uchiha, instantly applying as much chakra to repairing all of Sasuke's injuries, starting with his heart, which ended up just being nicked instead of punctured. She then went on to his other, less life threatening injuries. She started panting, Shizune taking over for the blonde as she let her chakra reserves fill again. Tsunade decided to tell the others the good news.

"He's alive!" Tsunade exclaimed, receiving a cheer from Naruto and company.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed back, jumping out of his seat in joy, being slapped in the back of the head by Ino.

"Baka, this is a hospital, quiet down and sit down," Ino said, Naruto doing as told.

"Naruto, after Sasuke is done, I really want you to get checked out," Tsunade said, a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Tsunade-sama, I'll be fine, dattebayo. Besides, that stupid fox finally healed me up," Naruto said, receiving another slap to the back of the head.

"Hey, I am not having anybody rush over in the middle of the night because that fox didn't heal you properly. You're getting checked out," Ino said, receiving a sullen nod from her boyfriend. At this point, both Jiraiya and Tsunade fell to the floor, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, confused. Even Kakashi was chuckling at something.

"It's just that you two remind us of how you're parents relationship was," Kakashi said, breaking out into a laughing fit too. The two blondes blushed, embarrassed.

"Tsunade-sama, it was a success. Sasuke survived," Shizune reported, panting from exhaustion.

"Good," Tsunade said, sitting down in a chair. She motioned for Naruto to sit next to her, applying a green chakra to her hands to run a diagnostic. She sighed, but not one of sadness.

"Yep, you're all good Naruto, now go home and get some rest," Tsunade ordered.

"No, I'm staying here to keep an eye on Sasuke," Naruto said, receiving a slap to the back of the head from Ino, "Fine, I'll go home," Naruto said, yawning as he stood up.

"That's what I thought," Ino said, bidding farewells as the both of them left, arm in arm.

"Hey, how about we stop for something to eat? We did miss both lunch and dinner," Naruto said, noting that it was dark out.

"Sure, how about dango?" Ino asked, receiving a nod from Naruto. They headed out, and shivered when it started to pour. Naruto took out a small scroll, having saved this for later. He unsealed a jacket, handing it to Ino, who gratefully put it on.

"Thank you," Ino said, leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder as they walked, and despite the cold, Naruto felt quite warm. He smiled, one of fatigued happiness.

"Hey, Ino, think your parents are worried?" Naruto asked.

"Probably, after all, they haven't seen any of us since this morning," Ino said, lifting her head off of Naruto's shoulder long enough to sit, replacing her head after he sat down.

"So, what can I get you two lovebirds at this hour?" the waiter asked.

"Two orders of dango please," Naruto said.

"Kid, are you ok? You look like you were through hell and back," the waiter asked, noting Naruto's cut and burned attire, most of it from going Kyuubi.

"Yeah, I just got off of a mission," Naruto said, yawning. Exhaustion was finally hitting him, and he was barely keeping his eyes open. He heard a snoring and turned his head, finding Ino asleep on his shoulder, hugging his arm. He smiled, it was just nice being around her.

"Can I get that to go?" Naruto asked, gesturing to Ino, who was sleeping. The man obliged, taking the money for the dango and handing Naruto a bag. Naruto gently moved his shoulder, using one hand to hold Ino's head up while he took off his tanto. He sealed it in a scroll, proceeding to lift Ino onto his back and carry her home. He made it home, though barely, as his own exhaustion hit him 10 fold.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Inoichi said, opening the front door to their home when he felt them approach. Naruto yawned in response.

"Yeah, we're just exhausted. I kicked Orochimaru's ass today," Naruto said, stumbling in and setting Ino on the couch.

"How did you do that? And why is Ino exhausted?" Inoichi asked, questions spilling out.

"She was sent with Team 9, and Kyuubi ripped him into pieces," Naruto said, collapsing I nto a chair next to Ino.

"Naruto, in the morning, you better explain more, and I'm only letting you off tonight because you're exhausted," Inoichi said, throwing them blankets. They were in no condition to be moved, especially not to go upstairs. Inoichi shut the lights off, hearing snoring no more than 1 minute later.

_The next day_

"Naruto, wake up," Ino said, poking her boyfriend, who was still snoring loudly.

"Ino, honey, you have to do it like this…. WHAT? THERE'S NO MORE RAMEN?!" Inoichi yelled, Naruto jumping up at the words.

"What about no more Ramen?" Naruto asked, fully awake. He received a slap to the back of the head, courtesy of Ino.

"Baka, Dad wanted us to tell what happened," Ino said, smiling.

"Umm, all I remember after Ino got there was racing off and finding Orochimaru stab Sasuke. After that I nearly ripped the seal off of Kyuubi, I was so angry, but then, I heard Ino's voice and I ran, away from the Kyuubi in my mindscape. I fell unconscious, and then after they thought I was dead, Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei with Ino, started heading back to Konoha, Kakashi carrying me. Next thing I hear is that Tsunade-sama stopped us, sensing the fox's chakra from earlier, and she healed me. After I got up, we went back to Konoha, finding that Sasuke was still barely breathing, Tsunade-sama saved him, and we went home," Naruto summed up, Ino nodding.

"Well, it went different outside of Naruto's mindscape. I arrived, a four-tailed mini-Kyuubi tearing Orochimaru to shreds as he slowly kept gaining a tail until he was up to eight. I slammed Kyuubi in the side with Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu and gained it's attention. After that, I yelled at it, hoping Naruto was still in there, and truth be told, Kyuubi started detransforming, leaving Naruto where it had stood," Ino explained.

"Sorry," Naruto said, feeling bad that Ino had to do all that.

"Don't worry about it, besides, Jiraiya-sama decided to show up shortly after," Ino said, smiling.

"So, everybody is ok?" Inoichi asked.

"Yep, Sasuke's in stable condition, everybody else except for me and Orochi-teme suffered light exhaustion and a few cuts and scrapes," Naruto said, smiling sheepishly.

"Good, now, Ino, remember you have that gennin test today," Inoichi said, being wrong once again when Kakashi showed up.

"Actually, after last night, Hokage-sama made Ino here an official gennin, so all that's left for my team is Sasuke, which will take about two weeks before he can start training at all," Kakashi explained, causing Inoichi to curse.

"Can't you ever use a damn door?!" Inoichi yelled out, angry.

"Why don't you start using windows, it's a lot faster," Jiraiya said, popping into the window next to Kakashi. Inoichi just mumbled, watching as Ino's headband was tossed to her.

"Oh, Naruto, I got you a new ANBU outfit, because after last night, I thought you would need a new one," Kakashi said, hinting at Naruto's tattered shirt and pants.

"Hehe, I guess you have a point," Naruto said, catching the outfit.

"Alright you two, training today at 10. Be prepared for exhaustion," Kakashi said, leaving the window and walking off.

"Naruto, after he's done today with training, you're coming with me to train," Jiraiya said, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Well, Naruto, looks like we're going to be busy today," Ino said, heading up to her bedroom. Naruto simply headed to the bathroom, changing.

"Ino, I'm going for a walk. I'll meet you at Kakashi-sensei's training grounds!" Naruto yelled up the stairs before he headed out the door.

"So, where are you headed," a cat masked ANBU asked as she jumped down next to Naruto.

"To check on Sasuke, then to pay my respects to my parents," Naruto said, walking along casually.

"Cool. I'll be watching over you," Neko said, disappearing atop the roves of buildings near Naruto. _Weird, _Naruto thought, shrugging it off and continuing on. He was near the Konoha general hospital when he was tackled, a giant fireball raining down overhead. He went on the defensive, drawing his Nodachi and analyzing the area around him. That's when he saw it; Itachi Uchiha and Kisame, standing there, Itachi with an indifferent look on his face, and Kisame with a maniac grin, readying his weapon.

"**Let's Rock," **Naruto growled as two different Anbu landed next to him. One was Neko, the other was Tenzou.

"Bring it, Naruto. Samehada is looking forward to getting your chakra," Kisame said, charging forward, though was stopped as Tenzou took the man on.

"Neko, go get some help. I'll hold off Itachi until then," Naruto said, charging at Itachi, careful to avoid eye contact as he brought his sword in a wide arc at the Uchiha, Itachi pulling out his own to block.

"Naruto, if you would've came with us peacefully, your death would've been quick and somewhat painless," Itachi said, Naruto literally blowing Itachi back with a blast of Kyuubi's chakra.

"I will never die, not at the hands of somebody who killed his own family!" Naruto yelled, charging forward after coating his blade with the Kyuubi's chakra. HE jabbed it forward, but it was knocked off course as Itachi jumped on it and over Naruto.

"Foolish little kid, you're fighting someone stronger than you, you should've at least tried to run," Itachi said, sending another fireball at Naruto.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Ino called out, having felt the Kyuubi's chakra spike. The water dragon slammed into the fireballs, creating steam as the fire was extinguished.

"Leave Naruto alone!" Ino yelled, charging the Uchiha as she drew her Tanto. Naruto ran after her, ready to protect her weakpoints. Itachi knocked the attack away, swinging his sword, expecting to meet flesh, but instead met metal, as Naruto blocked with his Nodachi.

"You tried to hurt somebody I love, now you will pay with your life," Naruto growled, pushing everything with in a 10 year radius back. Ino jumped before this happened, having felt the attack.

"Bring it," Itachi tempted, watching as Naruto created about 70 clones, all attacking at once. The real Naruto, however, substituted with a branch, planning to attack while he was distracted. He jumped, bringing his Nodachi in for the kill, Itachi having two decisions. One, turn and get killed by clones, or flee, choosing the latter of the two. He performed a quick sunshin, seeing Kakashi arrive as he did so. Naruto's sword dug into the ground, sending up dust everywhere, allowing for Kisame to escape, too.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kakashi asked, rushing over to his student's side.

"Yeah, I just wish I could've killed that bastard," Naruto growled, ripping his blade from the ground and sheathing it. He received a slap to the back of the head, turning to find Jiraiya.

"You gaki, what were you thinking, taking on an S-ranked ninja by yourself?" Jiraiya scolded.

"I was thinking that I could hold him off until someone stronger got here, like maybe you or Kakashi-sensei," Naruto growled in response.

"Well, don't ever do that again," Jiraiya said, angered that he could do something so reckless.

"Hey, why did he attack me in the first place?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," Jiraiya said, grabbing Naruto, Kakashi, and Ino as he used a sunshin, bringing them to the Hokage's office.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked, even more confused when he saw Ino, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"The Akatsuki have started making their moves, Itachi and a former 7 swordsman of the mist attacked Naruto in broad daylight, trying to get the Kyuubi," Jiraiya said, causing Naruto to growl, but was calmed by Ino, who grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Damn. Kakashi, any mission you go on outside of this village as a team, you will be accompanied by Jiraiya and a group of Anbu, the latter staying hidden," Hiruzen said.

"Wait, what do these Akatsuki guys want with Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya sighed, he didn't like what he had to say next.

"We don't know exactly why, however, we do know that they are trying to collect all nine biju. That's all the info I have gotten so far, other than the fact that the group is made up of S-ranked ninja," Jiraiya siad, hating that he didn't have any more info than that.

"Fine, I'll just have to get stronger that way I can defeat them on my own," Naruto said, not showing any signs of fear.

"Naruto, you baka, you won't do that. I can't let you get killed," Ino said, receiving a smile from Naruto.

"I promise, I won't die unless it's of a ramen heart attack. I never go back on my promises," Naruto said, receiving a smack to the back of the head about the ramen comment.

"What, I was just joking about the Ramen part," Naruto said sheepishly, gripping Ino's hand.

"Naruto, today's practice is canceled. Go home, but be careful, dangers could be lurking," Kakashi said, concentrating at the task on hand.

"Yes, have a good day," Hiruzen said, ushering the two blondes from his office. Naruto sighed, so much for his plans today. Both he and Ino walked back home, gripping each others hands, ignoring the weird looks they were receiving because of earlier.

**AN: So, how was that? I know, it's shorter than the first two chapters, but I can't keep exhausting myself on just one story, so sorry. Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright, I'm going to do something crazy in this chapter, and I'm sorry if it makes some of you not want to read this anymore, but the ideas popped into my head. By the way, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 will like this first idea, I hope. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

"Shadow clone Ju- ga!" Naruto yelled, collapsing in pain. He had been training for three days straight, near exhaustion. It was a place only he knew of, a place he had discovered while he was in the orphanage, and it was the perfect place to train. Surrounded by very thick foliage, you would have to cut and hack to get there. Three large trees stood over head, hiding Naruto in case anybody decided to go above. And finally, the only way to get to it without having to rip through the greenery would be Naruto's tunnel, which he hid with bushes. It hurt, trying to create anymore clones. His chakra was running on empty, and it showed as he collapsed onto his back, panting.

"Naruto?" Ino's voice came, a stumbling and rustling accompanying the voice. Naruto would've moved, hell, he wanted to move, but he was too damned tired.

"I'm over here!" Naruto yelled out through pants, listening to the rustling as it came closer. Ino stumbled into the area, frowning.

"You baka, everybody was worrying about you," Ino said, sitting next to Naruto.

"I have to train and get stronger," Naruto said, sitting up.

"Not in your current condition, you can't. Hokage-sama wanted to see you, said he had something important for you," Ino said, smiling as she Naruto fall after he tried to stand up.

"Here, you baka, let me help," Ino said, standing up and giving Naruto a hand, supporting the blonde. Ino started heading to the wood line, but stopped when she realized Naruto was going to a different area.

"I have a faster way out of here," Naruto said, pulling the bushes apart to reveal his handmade tunnel.

"Wait, when did you make that tunnel?" Ino asked, curious. It looked rather old.

"When I was still in the orphanage, I had found this place wandering through the woods. I decided that making a tunnel would leave less ways for the villagers to find me, and thus, this tunnel was made," Naruto explained.

"Alright then, let's go," Ino said, letting Naruto go first as she followed, crawling though the somewhat narrow tunnel. They made it out, about ten minutes later, all covered in dirt.

"So, that tunnels been there since you were in the orphanage? No wonder it was so small," Ino commented, wiping some dirt off as she and Naruto continued to the Hokage tower, noting how close it was to the tunnel entrance.

"So, any idea what Jiji wanted to give me?" Naruto just asked, approaching the Hokage's office.

"No, though it sounded like it was important," Ino replied, pondering the possibilities. Naruto just sighed, before kicking the door in.

"Hiya jiji," Naruto said, scaring the old man.

"Oh, hello there Naruto, I'm guessing Ino told you I had something for you?" Hiruzen asked, receiving a nod, "Good. I have here a scroll that your father told me to give you when you either learned of his heritage, or we told you of his heritage," the Sandaime explained, throwing the scroll to Naruto, who, upon seeing the blood seal, froze.

"Wait, so nobody but my parents know what's inside?" Naruto asked tentatively, taking out a kunai.

"Yep, go on now, open it," the Sandaime said, urging Naruto. Naruto stabbed his finger, smearing the blood and watching as the seal disappeared. Naruto opened, finding even more seals. He started with the one at the end, applying chakra to it and a dozen of his father's special kunai popping out. He moved on, setting the kunai on the desk. He did the same to the next seal, another scroll marked 'Jutsu' popping out, then he moved to the next one, his father's jonin flak jacket and his cloak popping out, along with his headband. The next seal contained a note, Naruto though, decided he'd read it after. The second to last seal contained blueprints of different types of seals, including one for the hirashin and Naruto's own seal. Naruto paused, a weird feeling coming over him before he even touched the last seal. He placed his hand on the seal, for some reason, he was trembling, but applied the chakra, and out popped-

"Kushina?!" Hiruzen yelled, seeing the bleeding redhead come out of the seal.

"Neko, go get Tsunade right now!" Hiruzen shouted, ordering Ino to apply chakra to the spot where the Kyuubi's claw had stabbed through, making sure that Naruto's mom would last until Tsunade got there. A loud crash was heard, and the door to the Hokage's office went flying, Tsunade charging in and pushed Ino out of the way, Kushina's wound slowly healing.

"Jiji, is this really my mother?!" Naruto yelled, confused and panicking. He didn't know what he could do, but it had to be something. The wound healed, and the redhead slowly opened her eyes, in a bit of a daze. She jumped up, scanning her surroundings, and when she saw Sarutobi, she stopped.

"Where's Minato-kun?" Kushina asked, having not remembered much after the masked man took the Kyuubi out.

"Dad is dead, he died 12 years ago," Naruto said, frowning. Kushina's attention turned instantly to Naruto, and she smiled.

"Naruto!" she yelled, tackling her son to the floor and hugging him, having only seen him for the first few minutes of his life.

"So, you really are my mom?" Naruto asked, standing up and helping Kushina up.

"Ahem, if you will excuse us, but Kushina here needs to go to the hospital, what I did, I'm not sure how long it will hold, but she needs medical attention," Tsunade said, hating the fact that she had to break this happy moment up.

"Oh hush up, baa-Chan, I'm sure that it will hold up for few more minutes," Kushina said, a tick mark appearing on Tsunade's voice.

"Oh no, I recognize that voice, even after all these years! It is," Jiraiya yelled as he jumped to the window, jumping back down when he saw Kushina, terrified. Not only was it bad enough that Tsunade was there to keep an eye on him with his 'research', but even Kushina was here now.

"So, Naruto, I trust that everybody has treated you with love," Kushina asked, a look promising pain if it was a no.

"Most of the villagers don't, but that doesn't bother me anymore. That just drives me to become stronger and prove to them that I'm not the Kyuubi. Besides, people like Ino's family and Sasuke show me that they don't care if the Kyuubi is sealed inside me, they just like having me as a friend," Naruto said, smiling.

"Naruto, I'm glad to hear that. Ow, ok, time to get to the hospital, we'll talk after baa-Chan finishes healing me," Kushina said, a pained look on her face.

"Good luck mom, I'll see you soon!" Naruto yelled as Tsunade jumped out the window and to the hospital, carrying Kushina on her back. Not long after, Kakashi jumped through the window, his eye betraying him to his confusion.

"Was that Kus-"

"Yep, Minato sealed her in this scroll to save her," Sandaime cut in, Kakashi fainting.

"Darn, I didn't get my mom's hair color," Naruto said, receiving a slap to the back of the head.

"Hey, I think you look cuter with blonde hair," Ino said, kissing him on the cheek.

'So, Naruto, what does the note say?" Hiruzen asked, curious. Naruto shrugged, picking up the note and reading it:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm guessing since you're reading this, that I did die. I'm sorry I couldn't be there through the years, to help you, to do anything for you. I only have a few things to say that aren't explained with the other stuff. First off, the reason I sealed that damned fox into you was because I knew that someday, you could handle the fox and use it's powers to help further your ninja career. Next, beware of a man in a mask named Tobi. He released the Kyuubi from your mother and controlled it, making it attack the village. I have my theory, though, that Tobi is my old student, Obito, who might have survived the cave in somehow, and the only reason for that is because when he said my name, he paused halfway through the word sensei. Finally, don't let your mom catch you reading any of Jiraiya's books, or she may kill you. Naruto, I'm sorry, and I love you, son,_

_Love,_

_Minato/ you-san_

When Naruto finished, he was barely containing the feelings bubbling inside. So, instead of saying anything, he leaped over Kakashi's body and out the window, running away to let out those emotions.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled, chasing after Naruto, but quickly losing him through the village. She just walked back to the Hokage's office, defeated in the fact that she couldn't chase and catch Naruto.

"Ino, is Naruto ok? I just saw him running and crying," Iruka said, approaching his former student.

"I can't talk about it, it's an S-class secret," Ino said, sulking.

"Well, he knows that he's always got me to talk to, and congratulations on becoming a ninja," Iruka said, walking off. Ino frowned, hoping that Naruto was ok.

_With Naruto_

"He, I don't know why I got so upset. I'm fine now," Naruto said, talking to his mother.

"Naruto, Minato, that knucklehead, had the best intentions for you, and I believe he thought correctly. You can use the Kyuubi to your advantage, especially since this masked man went after it so many years ago," Kushina said, sending a sad smile.

"Yeah, though now I've got two different enemies, this group named Akatsuki and Tobi," Naruto said, frowning.

"Yes, but now you have someone else to help train you, and since the Kyuubi was originally sealed inside me, so I know a few things," Kushina said, standing up out of the bed.

"Mom, you shouldn't be doing that so soon," Naruto said, receiving a slap to the back of the head.

"Hey, that damned fox left me with some of it's abilities it gives to you, like your enhanced healing rate," Kushina said, grabbing a pair of clothes left by Shizune, and running to the bathroom to change.

"Mom, I'm going to visit Sasuke quick before we leave," Naruto yelled, not waiting for an answer as he ran off to see his friend. He weaved between people in the halls, racing to his friend's room.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you would've had training," Sasuke said, turning as his friend entered.

"I did, but then after it was canceled, so I trained on my own, Hokage gave me my father's scroll, out pops some of his possessions and my mother," Naruto summed up, smiling.

"Oh ok th- wait, what?!" Sasuke asked, realizing what Naruto had just said.

"Hehe, my dad had sealed my mom in a scroll that could only be opened by me, so when I started unsealing everything, my mom popped out," Naruto said again.

"Wow," Sasuke said, still comprehending everything.

"Yeah, I've got to go now, bye!" Naruto yelled, heading back to his mom's room in the same style as going to Sasuke's. He reached the room after a few medics cursed him out.

"Naruto, slow down. Where's the fire?" Kushina said, smiling. Naruto just laughed, Kushina ruffling his hair at that.

"Now, don't you have any comfortable clothes? You should be wearing something other than your ninja gear all the time," Kushina lectured, Naruto frowning.

"Hmm, I never thought of that. I guess later on I'll have to go buy some," Naruto said, thinking to himself.

"Naruto, where exactly are you living right now?" Kushina asked, looking at her son.

"With Ino's family. After I was attacked a little over a week ago, Inoichi-sama told me that I was to live with him since it was safer," Naruto said, frowning at the though of the attack.

"So, what if I were to say that Minato and I bought an estate, and we can live there?" Kushina said, surprising her son.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, excited.

"Naruto!" Ino's voice came, having heard his voice.

"Uh-oh," Naruto said, hiding behind his mother.

"What's wrong with Ino?" Kushina asked, confused.

"The last time I was loud in the hospital, she slapped me, hard on the back of the head," Naruto whined.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Kushina asked, worried.

"Oh, it was after my first mission. I nearly released the Kyuubi when I thought Orochi-teme had killed Sasuke, Ino brought me back from eight tails. I was severely exhausted, and Tsunade had to save me, everybody thought I was dead, even Tsunade said I was near death," Naruto explained, receiving a confused look.

"Is something going on between you and that Ino girl?" Kushina asked knowingly, causing Naruto to blush.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, we've been friends since we were six, and we only recently started dating," Naruto said, trying to hide his blush.

"Naruto, there you are. Hello, Kushina-sama," Ino said, smiling.

"So, Naruto says you two just started dating," Kushina said, smiling as she saw their faces.

"Y-yeah," Ino said. Kushina laughed at her timidness, smiling.

"So, the red -hot habenaro is alive, how pitiful she has to die," Itachi said, charging alone.

"Ino, form a defense in front of mom, I've got this traitorous bastard!" Naruto growled, colliding with Itachi and sending the rogue backwards. He growled, a red glow coming about the hall.

"Naruto, calm down!" Kushina yelled, Ino stopping the redhead from charging. Naruto looked back for a quick second before he grabbed his Nodachi and charged the Uchiha, who smirked. Naruto brought his sword in a sweep, Itachi barely avoiding the attack and throwing a kunai, blocked by one Kushina took out of Ino's pouch.

"Let's take this some where's with less lives," Naruto said, sheathing his Nodachi and tackling Itachi backward and out the window, Ino rushing forward to see her boyfriend thrown back against the building.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled, jumping down and blocking a kunai that would've hit Naruto in the head.

"JIRAIYA!" Kushina yelled, the white haired Sannin appearing from no where's.

"Naruto, Ino, get out of there!" Jiraiya said as he jumped down to intervene. He charged forward, distracting the Uchiha long enough for Naruto and Ino to run, Ino having to help Naruto hobble off, having hit his head hard on the building.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kushina said, rushing out of the Hospital to help Naruto get away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't see straight right now. Hold up, I'll throw him off," Naruto said, stopping to make 30 shadow clones, 10 henging into Ino, 10 henging into Kushina, and the other ten staying the same, breaking into groups of three and mimicking the originals, all heading off into different directions.

"Naruto, let's go!" Ino yelled, rushing Naruto and Kushina. They had to get away, even if Itachi was held off by Jiraiya.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, rushing towards the trio. Kushina sighed, knowing that after all this was over, she'd get yelled at by the blonde.

"Is Naruto ok?" Tsunade asked, lifting the blonde boy onto his back.

"He was slammed against the hospital and knocked his head pretty hard by Itachi," Ino said, worrying. This was Akatsuki's second attempt on Naruto's life in one week.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked, hopping to the rooftops and being followed by Ino and Kushina, both worried.

"I can't see straight, that's all. That, and I'm a bit dizzy," Naruto said, Tsunade hurrying towards the one place an S-ranked ninja wouldn't attack. The Hokage's office. The three of them jumped through the window, Tsunade setting Naruto in a chair and running her diagnostic.

"Tsunade, what is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen asked, concerned.

"Itachi attacked Naruto again," Tsunade a=said, sighing in relief. It just seemed as though he received a minor concussion.

"Baa-Chan, is Naruto going to be ok?" Kushina asked, worried.

"Yes, he'll be fine, just a minor concussion," Tsunade said.

"Good, then it won't add much to his injury if I did this," Ino said, slapping Naruto on the back of the head. "What did we tell you about doing that?" Ino asked, more frustrated over worrying than anything.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. He threatened my mother, and I hate when people threaten those important to me," Naruto said, looking around the room. He frowned, his vision still a bit blurry, though he could see basic shapes.

"Tsunade, go help Jiraiya if he's still fighting Itachi, Kushina and I can protect Naruto," Hiruzen said, Tsunade willingly jumping out the window.

"Ino, I'm sorry I had to worry you," Naruto said, frowning.

"You baka, you just owe me a date now," Ino said, hugging the blonde boy, who smiled and hugged back.

"So, Jiji, fill me in on everything that has happened in the years," Kushina said, curious as to why Itachi went rogue.

"Well, the only notable thing that has happened to Konoha is that Itachi Uchiha slaughtered everybody in his clan except for his little brother," Hiruzen said, remembering that day as if it were yesterday.

"Why'd he do it?" Kushina asked, angered that her best friend's own son killed her.

"Well, Sasuke said that when he encountered Itachi, that it was to measure his abilities," the Sandaime said, an angered look coming across the redhead's face.

"I'll kill him," Naruto said, sensing his mother's displeasure. Kushina just shook her head.

"No, he killed his own mother, I'll hi-"

"No. He killed his family, one of the few families to not hate me. He tried to hurt me, my friends, and he's even coming after this damned fox," Naruto growled, the room becoming ominous as a red glow emanated from the two Uzumakis.

"Umm, calm down?" Ino asked tentatively, afraid of Kushina.

"Yes, you two, calm down, you'll both have your chance to kill Itachi," the Sandaime said, calming the both of them down.

"Yes, well, that won't be anytime soon," Itachi said from the window, surprising everybody as he slammed into Naruto, bringing out a kunai.

"Get off of me!" Naruto yelled, kicking the man in the chest and sending him backward, Naruto jumping to his feet and bringing out his Tanto, already charging at the Uchiha.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled as the Itachi in front of him poofed, indicating a shadow clone. Naruto turned, seeing the Uchiha slam a kunai through the throat of Ino, moving onto Kushina, who looked helpless as he slit her throat. Itachi went to move on to the Sandaime, but was blown back by a gust of power. He looked to Naruto, and frowned. Naruto's eyes went from blue to purple with rings in his eyes, a sure sign that Itachi was screwed.

"That's ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled, sending another attack at Itachi, who tried to dodge, but was caught in the attack and slammed through the Hokage tower. Then, the world faded away, indicating to Naruto it was a genjutsu. Naruto's world came back, and he was being helped up by Ino.

"Naruto, that was one hell of a hi- what's up with your eyes?" Ino asked, noticing the change.

"Huh?" was all Naruto said, though he noted that he had this sense of power in him. Kushina rushed in to help Naruto, also noting his eyes and gasped.

"The Rinnegan!" Kushina said, surprised.

"Come on, what happened to my eyes?!" Naruto whined, confused as to the situation.

"It's the Rinnegan, said to only be awakened in a time of despair and agony. Naruto, what happened while you were out?" Kushina asked, and Naruto recalled the genjutsu, presumably put on him by Itachi.

"Wait, Itachi put you in a genjutsu? Why?" Ino asked, confused and worried.

"I don't know why he did it, though I think it may have been to try and knock me out and take Kyuubi," Naruto hypothesized, thinking back upon the events that occurred in the dream.

"Damn, he got away. Naruto, are yo- the Rinnegan!" Jiraiya said, seeing the blonde's eyes.

"What the hell is the big deal about the Rinnegan? What exactly does it do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, that's the thing. Only four people have ever had it; the Rikudo Sennin, Madara Uchiha, my old student Nagato, and now you," Jiraiya said, trying to recall the legend of the Rikudo Sennin, though he came up with nothing.

"So, I could be the first person to map out this doujutsu? SWEET!" Naruto said, excited at the thought.

"C'mon, let's get you to the Hokage tower," Jiraiya said, walking as guard for the three ninja.

_Amegakure_

"So, how'd the mission go?" a ghostly figure asked.

"Mission was a failure. We did not capture the Kyuubi and on top of that, Naruto has acquired the Rinnegan," Itachi said, frowning at the memory.

"What an unfortunate development. I will have to deal with the boy when the time comes, but in the meantime, Itachi and Kisame, you two are to hunt down the three tails," the figure said, Everybody disappearing.

_Hokage's Office_

"Naruto, this is a highly unknown doujutsu, and considering everything, I'd have you limit your uses of it," the Sandaime said, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't, though I want to try this awesome technique I used in Itachi's genjutsu," Naruto said, bouncing from foot to foot, excited.

"Fine, but be careful. Kakashi, you can come out now," Hiruzen said, watching as the cycloptic jonin appeared from nowhere.

"Naruto, be careful. I don't know if this is just for people who have doujutsus implanted in their eyes or if this is for every user, but watch your chakra levels," Kakashi warned, disappearing before anybody could respond.

"Kakashi has a point. Watch your chakra, and try stopping the chakra to your eyes, that should return them to their normal color and hide the fact that you have it," Jiraiya said, Naruto nodded and his eyes went back to normal.

"Alright, now, Itachi knows about your new doujutsu, and he will more than likely wait a while before going after you while the leader of the group figures out his plan of attack," Hiruzen theorized, receiving a nod from Jiraiya.

"So, train until I drop, then train some more?" Naruto asked, receiving two slaps to the back of the head, via the two women in the room. "What, it was just a joke," Naruto said, receiving another slap to the back of the head via Ino.

"Now, I will be sending a group of ANBU to watch over Naruto at all times, no matter what," Hiruzen said, pausing for the two Uzumakis to take that in, "Also, since Itachi knows that Ino is one of the people Naruto would die for, I will be sending another group of ANBU to watch over Ino and her family," Hiruzen said, finishing up what he had to say.

"Also, I will be moving into the Namikaze Estate to keep a closer eye on Naruto," Jiraiya said. Kushina was about to protest what a pervert he was, but was stopped by the Sandaime.

"Alright, if everything is settled, then get going," Hiruzen said, grumpy because that would mean even more paperwork.

"Alright, bye Jiji!" both Naruto and Kushina said, walking out of the office with Ino. They continued out of the building, towards the Yamanaka compound.

"So, Naruto, when's your next date?" Kushina asked, feeling it time to torture her son.

"I don't know, when is the next date, Ino?" Naruto asked, not giving his mom the pleasure of seeing him struggle.

'Well, I was thinking maybe tonight," Ino said, taking advantage of the situation. Naruto face faulted, not expecting her to say that.

"Alright, I guess you two better get ready then, 'cause it's nearly five o'clock," Kushina said, watching as they Naruto ran off to a clothing store, and Ino ran off to her house. Kushina just laughed, continuing her walk around the village, seeing that it hadn't changed much.

d

**AN: Alright, and there's chapter 5. First off, No, Naruto will not be godly, he will be the same, albeit, with a new weapon in his arsenal. Next off, Kushina will be staying in the story, I won't be killing her off. Finally, I am going to do the Land of waves arc, however, it will not be exactly the same. Hope you enjoyed**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Alright, I'm skipping ahead 3 months, but don't worry, I'll do flashbacks to tell what happened in that time. Beginning of Wave Arc, and I will be redoing the earlier chapters later on, since a reviewer did have a good point. I didn't give a lot of detail, so hopefully I changed it in this chapter. Hope you enjoy**_

_Time skip, 3 months, Hokage's Office_

Team 7 stood in the Hokage's office, awaiting for the elderly man smoking his pipe to speak up.

"Alright, team Kakashi, I have a mission for you all to complete, it's actually quite easy," Hiruzen said, looking at the team. Sasuke had changed his attire a bit, wearing a regular T-shirt, dark green in color, with the Uchiha symbol on the sleeves. He kept the same white shorts, though with a few extra pockets to hold scrolls and such. Ino had changed her outfit too, now wearing a black T-shirt with Konoha's symbol on the front in purple. She also wore a dark blue pair of shorts, her Tanto attached to her hip. Her hair was a bit shorter, and it was all tied back in a ponytail instead of covering her right eye. Naruto kept his ANBU outfit, though he now stored his Nodachi in a scroll, easy to access in a time of need. Kakashi laughed, hearing his team whine at another 'easy' mission.

"Can't we have a C-rank already? We've been doing D-ranks for 3 months already," Naruto whined, receiving a slap to the back of the head by Kakashi, who acted like he didn't do anything, whistling and reading his book.

"Well, you're in luck then. I just received a C-rank mission to the Land of Waves, one which involves escorting a bridge builder," Hiruzen said, watching as Naruto jumped in joy.

"Are these the escorts? They don't look like much," a voice stated. Everybody turned, finding an old scroungy looking man with a towel around his neck, holding a bottle in a brown paper bag.

"Oi, we're the best gennin team around," Naruto said, frustrated at the comment, Ino slapping him in the back of the head.

"Naruto is right. They have out performed any gennin team in this village, and they can certainly hold their own against any bandit that wants to take them out," Kakashi said, the utmost confidence in his voice.

"Fine. My name's Tazuna," the old man said, walking into the room and inspecting the team.

"Yes, well, it's nice to meet you Tazuna. If that is all, then I guess we'll be leaving in an hour. Pack clothes for a few days, it will be at least that long of a round trip," Kakashi said, feeling as though he was forgetting something.

"Oh, surely you wouldn't forget to tell me, the Toad Sage, would ya?" Jiraiya said, popping through the window and surprising the old man, who instantly jumped back a few feet.

"Ah, yes Jiraiya. Since this mission is going out of the village, you will be accompanying Kakashi's team," Hiruzen said, Tazuna relaxing at the thought of more protection on this trip.

"Alright then, we'll leave in one hour, we'll meet up by the village gates," Kakashi said, walking out of the room with his team in tow, Jiraiya and Tazuna staying behind to chat, Tazuna being already packed and ready to go.

_Namikaze Estate_

The estate stood in the middle of a clearing about 300 meters, an almost perfect circle, surrounded on all sides by trees. The building itself spanned about 50 meters from side to side, and about 40 meters from front to back. It was painted a delicate color of sky blue, the shutters on the windows painted a plain white. Naruto approached the building, still hesitant about entering a place where only three people lived, though he relaxed as the ANBU assigned to watch him caught up.

"Mom, I've got a mission. I'll be back in a few days!" Naruto yelled out as he entered the house, still a bit cautious as he looked around. Everything seemed to be in place, and he headed up the stairs and to his room as he grabbed an extra scroll and started sealing his clothes, extra kunai, his father's special three-pronged kunai, and a scroll containing some jutsu he wanted to learn.

"Awesome honey, good luck!" Kushina yelled back from her room, a loud snoring following the yell. Naruto just shrugged, making a quick note in case his mom forgot, and left it on the table. He walked back out the door and disappeared in a flash, similar to that of his father's. The ANBU, knowing where Naruto was going, headed out after him.

_Village Gates, 45 minutes later_

"Alright, everybody ready to go?" Kakashi asked, receiving a nod from the group. Naruto, though, looked a bit uneasy at the thought of this mission.

"Naruto, what's wrong? You look worried," Ino asked, also worried.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this mission, like something is going to go wrong," Naruto said, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Don't worry, it'll all go fine," Sasuke said, trying to reassure his friend and teammate.

"Yeah, besides, if worst comes to worst, you have a hidden trick you can use," Kakashi said, hinting at the Rinnegan. Naruto just smiled, it's not like he'd forgotten about it, it's just that he didn't like to use it unless it was absolutely necessary, or to try out a few things that had come to him in dreams.

"Alright, let's go!" Jiraiya said, the same uneasy feeling as Naruto rose up, but he didn't show it. He'd send toads ahead to scout, informing them of the dangers that would lie ahead. They all walked along silently, feeling it best to take Naruto uneasy feeling to heart, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. They continued on for hours, the only thing they saw were the trees that lined the dirt road. Naruto stopped, the rest of the group stopping a bit further ahead as they realized Naruto wasn't there.

"Naruto, is everything ok?" Ino asked, Naruto just shook his head.

"Two shinobi, ahead in those puddles. I can feel their chakra," Naruto said, pulling off his Tanto and readying to attack.

"So, the little brat found out about us. Oh well," a gruff voice spoke, a man in a black cloak with a black breathing apparatus appeared from one of the puddles, a near identical man appearing from the second.

"I've got the one on the right, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, not waiting another second as he charged the ninja, Ino and Sasuke dropping to guard either side of Tazuna. Kakashi sighed, charging the other ninja while Jiraiya just stood there, observing the battle that was about to ensue. Naruto brought his Tanto in a low sweep, aiming for the man's knees. The chunin laughed as he jumped over the attack and swung his gauntlet, catching Naruto in the head, only for the 'Naruto' to disappear in a poof of smoke. The real Naruto was waiting in a tree, watching and observing as he sent another clone to attack. He had to figure out the tactics of these men, tat way he could counter their strong points and kill them. He took his eyes off of his fight, watching as Kakashi pressured the ninja into a corner and went in for the kill. Naruto jumped from the tree, his clone still distracting the ninja, and brought his Tanto, sending it in a stabbing motion as the clone pushed the ninja backwards. The sword went through the man's chest, all life leaving his eyes as he struggled to get off of the sword. Kakashi came walking over, the other ninja half dead and being dragged behind him.

"Naruto, while that was a very good tactic, you have to use a bit more teamwork," Kakashi lectured.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of got carried away," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Kakashi just chuckled and threw the ex-mist ninja against a tree, holding him up by putting pressure against his forearm, which he had against the man's chest.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi pressured, Naruto checking the bingo book for the men here. He had received it from Kakashi a month ago and told to study it, which he did so enthusiastically.

"We're here for that damned bridge builder," the man said, struggling to stay conscious.

"Who hired you? Why are you here for the bridge builder?" Kakashi pressured again, the man coughing.

"G-Gato hired us to kill him," the man replied, losing all consciousness. Kakashi let go, getting all the information he needed.

"They are Meizu and Gozu. They are rogue nins from the hidden mist village, and they work with Zabuza Momochi and an apprentice who at this time is currently unknown," Naruto recited out of the book, having found the page, "Kakashi-sensei, I knew that my feeling was correct. These two work with Zabuza, a jonin, and an unknown apprentice that could be just as strong. This is not a C-rank mission anymore, especially if a rogue ninja is involved," Naruto finished, worried. Kakashi let out a sigh, before walking away.

"Tazuna, why didn't you just tell the Hokage that it was an A-rank mission?" Kakashi asked, turning to the elderly man.

"Because, Gato has blocked off the country, and we don't have enough money to pay for that kind of mission, we barely had enough to pay for a C-rank mission," Tazuna replied, frowning. Naruto, at hearing this, lost all of his worries and gained a determined look.

"Kakashi-sensei, we can finish this mission. From the sounds of it, the whole of the Land of Waves depends on whether or not we complete this mission," Naruto persuaded, Kakashi sighing again as he turned to the rest of the team.

"I agree with Naruto. Besides, with Teamwork, we can defeat Zabuza," Sasuke said, Ino nodding in agreement.

"Jiraiya? What's you're opinion?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya just chuckled, confusing the others.

"The kid has a point Kakashi. We could save an entire village, or let Gato destroy it," Jiraiya responded, confirming the team's mission status.

"Alright, let's get moving. Naruto, you head up the rear, Sasuke, Ino, keep guard up on Tazuna, Jiraiya, keep doing whatever you are doing," Kakashi ordered, heading off with a kunai in hand and his team following. They continued on for another few hours, reaching an opening in the trees. It widened out, and a good 100 meters away was a boat dock, a lone boat sitting there, a lone man sitting in it, a nervous gaze searching the horizon.

"Alright, we're almost there!" Naruto yelled, getting excited. He was about to run, but felt the powerful chakra and paused.

"Naruto, don't get so excited, we've still got to keep watch," Ino reminded, falling on deaf ears as Naruto created a dozen shadow clones.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke asked, turning just in time to see a giant sword cut down the clones. The real Naruto stood aside, sinking into the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's Zabuza!" Naruto yelled before he was concealed completely under the ground. The jonin acted immediately, pulling out a kunai, ready to attack and defend.

"Sasuke, Ino, form up. Jiraiya, get ready to help out Naruto, he's going after Zabuza alone!" Kakashi yelled, getting a big surprise as Naruto popped up from the ground next to him.

"No I'm not, I'm going to work with my team, I just wanted to mess with him," Naruto said, forming a protective triangle with Sasuke and Ino.

"So, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, how nice to finally meet you," a voice said as a thick mist started to cover the area. Naruto growled, sending chakra to his eyes.

"Everybody down!" Naruto yelled, hearing everybody hit the floor. _'Here goes nothing,' _Naruto thought as he used a shinra tensei, blowing the mist away and knocking Zabuza backwards. The Demon of the Mist growled, angered by the fact that he was hit. Then he saw Naruto's eyes, and a whimper came over him, one that would make anybody that knew the demon of the mist laugh.

"Curses, he has the Rinnegan!" Zabuza mumbled, preparing for one hell of a battle. The rest of the leaf ninja stood up, smiling in confidence.

"Nice move Naruto," Kakashi said, lifting his headband as Naruto deactivated the Rinnegan and fell back into position.

"So, the brat has a doujutsu, all the more interesting," Zabuza stated, ready to give it his all.

"He's not the only one," a voice came, and before he knew it, he was kicked in the back, sent forward by the power of the kick.

"Why you little brat, I'll ki-" Zabuza stopped mid-sentence as he turned, finding the raven-haired boy from before. That wasn't what stopped him, though, it was the fact that the boy had the Sharingan, which made things even harder. He began thinking he would have to just give up at this rate.

"It's already over," a feminine voice said, and before he knew it, somebody else was controlling him.

"Nice teamwork. Ino, on the count of three, release the jutsu," Kakashi said, watching as Sasuke moved back into position, while Naruto was cradling Ino's body. Ino just nodded her head, watching as Kakashi did a few handsigns and his right hand light up with a lightning type of chakra.

"3!" Kakashi yelled out as his student left Zabuza's body, and he charged, the world around him a blur with his normal eye, but with his sharingan, it was all a slow image in his eyes, and he slammed his arm forward, meeting flesh. When Kakashi looked, though, he found that it had been a fake hunter-nin he hit, his arm protruding from the person's back. Kakashi pulled his arm out and jumped back, just in time to dodge an enraged Zabuza, swinging his sword like a mad man.

"You killed my apprentice!" Zabuza yelled, chasing after Kakashi in a blind rage.

"Naruto, now!" Kakashi yelled, watching as Zabuza kept getting closer. He then watched as Zabuza was thrown to the side by Naruto, who body slammed the jonin. The jonin looked at the blonde, watching as his eyes went from a cerulean blue to the Rinnegan, all in a matter of seconds. Zabuza jumped away from the blonde and tried to run, only to be hit in the back by another shinra tensei and thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious. Naruto leaned on one knee, panting. Between everything today, he was slowly getting exhausted.

"Good job Team. Take a break, I'll finish off Zabuza," Kakashi said, walking over to the unconscious jonin. Naruto plopped back onto his butt, taking this time to relax and recuperate. Sasuke and Ino walked over, sitting next to him, while Tazuna went to talk to the guy in the boat.

"Don't relax too soon. Just because Zabuza is finished, doesn't mean that we are," a feminine voice came, and the trio jumped to their feet, Naruto being a bit wobbly.

"Yeah, and we can last a lot longer than that so-called Demon of The Mist," another female voice came. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, locating the two and gasping. Their chakra levels were twice the size of Naruto's.

"That's it, Sasuke, point them out to me and I'll wipe them out," Naruto growled, activating his Rinnegan once again, though gasping in pain as a kunai rammed through his shoulder. He fell to one knee, in pain and in chakra exhaustion.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, seeing his students in a predicament and rushing over to help. He pulled out a kunai, his sharingan active and working hard, trying to predict the next attack. He dodged a well aimed senbon, which would've hit him in his eye had he not moved.

"Ino, move!" Naruto yelled, having seen the next attack, one of which would've killed anybody who stood in it's path. It was a lightning strike with 3 times the shocking power, and it was sent from where the two ninja presumably stood Naruto saw the blonde freeze, and he jumped in front of the attack. He took the full force of the attack, barely hanging onto life as the attack stopped, and Ino rushed to her blonde friend. He still had a pulse, and he was barely breathing.

"Ino, take Naruto and Sasuke and get to the boat! I'll take care of these two!" Kakashi ordered, looking around for the white-haired Sannin, who was nowhere's to be found.

"Hehe, alright ladies, come to pa-" Jiraiya voice was cut off as he was shocked, Kakashi sweat dropping. Of all the times to be a pervert, Jiraiya had to choose now.

"Hey, you just zapped me, the great toad sa-" Jiraiya was zapped again, obviously the girls were getting tired of him. Kakashi just shook his head, making a strategy, but he was interrupted.

"**I'll kill you all," **a demonic voice came. Kakashi turned, finding Naruto on all fours, a cloak of red chakra surrounding him.

"Shit, you didn't tell me that little tidbit about the team! How the hell did you not know he was a jinchuriki!?" the first voice rang out, scared as hell. Naruto ignored their conversation as he charged forward, towards where he smelled their chakra.

"You idiot, couldn't your tenant have told you that?!" the second voice rang out, angered.

"That damned three tails is worthless! All it ever does is complain about being sealed inside me!" the first voice rang out. By the time they stopped arguing, Naruto was upon the two of them, pouncing at the closest person, who was a teenage girl about Naruto's age, her raven hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a simple white T-shirt and black shorts, a kunai pouch attached to her right thigh. She evaded the attack, reaching into her kunai pouch and throwing a handful at Naruto, whose chakra cloak just stopped the attack. The second girl literally materialized out of the tree nearest Naruto, jumping away as he lashed out with a chakra claw. The second girl was tall, with long, light blonde hair. She wore a similar outfit to her friend, only with a blue shirt instead of white. She threw a few shuriken as the first girl through kunai laced with lightning chakra, enough to stun somebody even through a chakra cloak like Naruto's. Naruto just dodged, jumping towards the first girl again, who instantly became cloaked in a green chakra, which stopped Naruto's attack. Naruto jumped back, landing on a tree branch, the raven-haired girl charging Naruto as he tried to regain his thoughts as he dodged.

"Wood release: Binding technique!" the second girl yelled out, wooden pillars shooting out of the ground and trapping the two jinchuriki.

"Leave my student alone!" Kakashi yelled, finding this an optimal time to step in. He threw a punch at the girl using wood release, watching as the girl jumped out of the way, and, surprisingly, landed a kick to Kakashi's face, sending the jonin flying back. Kakashi came to a stop, his mask soaked with blood from a broken nose. The girl kept the wood release technique going, watching as the two people binded slowly lost their cloaks and dropped to one knee, panting.

"Who are you?" Kakashi questioned, trying to figure out how the girl could use wood release.

"I'm Tsuki Senju, and my friend over there is Kuri. We were hired to kill Tazuna," Tsuki said, a bit to happily as she released her technique.

"Well, that makes us enemies then," Kakashi stated blankly, preparing to kill a second teenage girl in his lifetime.

"Not necessarily. I mean, we could always help you guys, but only if we can join your village," Tsuki said, persuasively. Kakashi thought about it for a moment, weighing his options.

"Show me that I can trust you," Kakashi said,. Tsuki just smiled, and handed over all of her weapons, Kuri doing the same.

"Alright then, let's get to the boat, Jiraiya, you get Naruto," Kakashi said, leading the two teenagers to the boat as Jiraiya got up slowly, walking over to Naruto and lifting the boy up, noting the large singed spot on Naruto's clothing where the attack hit. It was dead square in the chest, and had it not been for Kyuubi, Naruto would be dead by now. Jiraiya jumped away, heading towards the boat, which now held 9 people, which ended up being very crowded. The boa driver left, heading towards the nearest dock in wave country. It took about 25 minutes, but they got there without so much as one problem, nobody speaking to eachother. They got off the boat, bidding their farewells to the driver as he sped off. The group walked on for another 20 minutes, reaching Tazuna's house. It looked more like a two-story shack than anything. Naruto stirred, having passed out in exhaustion on the boat ride. He tried to get off of Jiraiya's back, but was firmly held in place by the Sannin.

"Not now, Naruto. You're exhausted, and we need for all of us to rest," Jiraiya said as they all walked into the home. The kitchen looked nice and cozy, a women in her late twenties stood over the stove with a pink shirt on with brown pants. She turned and smiled at the guests, holding a wooden spoon.

"Hello, welcome to my home. I'm guessing that you all are here to protect my father while he's building the bridge, so thank you," she said, smiling.

"Yes, well, it's not a problem. Besides, we have a mission to fulfill. Do you have a place where he can rest?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to Naruto, who weakly waved. The woman's eyes wandered to the boy, and she gasped, seeing how bad off Naruto was in.

"Of course I do, upstairs, third door on the right," she said, gesturing to the set of stairs. Jiraiya quickly nodded in thanks and headed up, leaving the others downstairs to chat.

"Tsunami, what's for dinner?" Tazuna asked the woman, who just chuckled in response.

"I'm making some beef stew, though I don't think it will be enough to feed all of you," Tsunami said, laughing nervously.

"Don't worry about it, we packed food for during the days, so we can just eat that," Ino spoke up, pulling out a scroll and unsealing some food. The rest of team Kakashi did the same, leaving only 5 people needing to be fed.

"Hey, we've hunted for all our lives, living off of the land, so we're good," Kuri said, knocking that number down to just Tazuna's family.

"Inari! Dinner's done!" Tsunami yelled, a short boy in overhauls coming down the stairs. He had on a fishing hat.

"Why are you all trying so hard to win against Gato and his goons? He'll just kill you all, and then there will be even more deaths!" Inari yelled, ignoring his mom and running outside.

"Sorry, but he's been like that since his stepfather was killed by Gato. Honestly, everybody in this village except for dad has given up all hope on getting out from under Gato's control," Tsunami explained.

"That all changes today," Naruto said from atop the stairs, surprising everybody.

"Naruto, what are you doing out of bed?" Ino asked, worried.

"The fox healed me enough. I'm going to train for a while," Naruto said, walking down the steps. Ino watched in fear, while Kakashi watched in some sort of amusement. Here this boy was, having just been exhausted, and now he was going off to train.

"Naruto, I'm going with you. Somebody needs to watch you," Ino said, making to get up, but was stopped by Kuri.

"I'll watch after him, you all need to eat," Kuri said, following the blonde boy out the door. She tailed him, following him through a dense patch of trees, that eventually opened up into a large clearing full of flowers.

"So, what's your name," Naruto asked, his back still turned to the girl.

"The name's Kuri. So, who do you hold?" Kuri asked, surprising Naruto.

"The Kyuubi. How do you know I was a jinchuriki?" Naruto questioned, turning to face the raven-haired girl.

"I hold the three tails, that rotten turtle. He's made my life hell," Kuri said, earning a laugh from Naruto.

"This damned fox has made hell out of my life too. I grew up in a village that shunned me for something I wasn't," Naruto said, creating three shadow clones. The clones took offensive stances, but didn't attack.

"I've never lived in a village, and besides, that Ino girl loves you," Kuri said, getting Naruto's attention.

"Wait, how do you know?" Naruto questioned. Sure, they were dating, but they never said anything about love.

"It's just the way she acts around you, the way she worries about you. It's everything she does, it shows that she loves you in some way or another. Also, that damned turtle can sense that she loves you," Kuri explained, receiving a weird look from Naruto.

"Alright," Naruto said, thinking it over as his clones attacked, Naruto weaving through the punches, kicks, and other forms of attacks. He didn't even through a punch, practicing to dodge any opponent that was better in Taijutsu than he was. Kuri, meanwhile, leaned against the tree, half sleeping and half watching the fight. It was interesting, watching the blonde dodge all forms of attack.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" a voice came, and Naruto froze, recognizing the voice as Itachi's.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled, his water dragon intercepting the attack.

"Kuri, we have to go now! These guys are hunting the tailed beasts!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Kuri and sending his clones to attack Itachi. The duo ran towards Tazuna's house, weaving through the trees. They heard the sounds of fighting from behind them, a fierce battle between the two ninja. The trees opened up, and they saw Tazuna's house. They continued their run and opened the door, panting and slamming the door behind him.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto screamed up the stairs, the people downstairs becoming confused. The toad sage, sensing the urgency in Naruto's voice, leaped down the stairs.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked, impatiently waiting for a response.

"Kakashi-sensei needs help, he's fighting against Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed, and Jiraiya sped out the door, not even waiting for any more details. Naruto plopped down, disappointed in himself. Instead of helping in the fight, he ran like a coward. He hit himself repeatedly in the head, calling himself baka.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Ino asked, moving next to her boyfriend and hugging him.

"I ran like a coward when I could've helped Kakashi-sensei against Itachi, but I ran! I'm like what Kakashi told us during the bell exercise; I'm worse than trash!" Naruto said, angry with himself.

"Naruto, Itachi is way out of your league of ninja skills. Even with perfect teamwork with Kakashi-sensei, you'd still have trouble keeping up with Itachi," Ino said, putting Naruto in a tight hug. Naruto shrugged out of it, standing up.

"If he wants me, he'll get me," Naruto said, anger filling his voice. He went to leave, but was stopped by Ino, who laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, it's ok. Jiraiya is there helping him, and Kakashi-sensei can hold his own against Itachi," Ino said, calming Naruto down.

"Besides, he was hunting us, and if you had stayed, I'd have stayed and fought too, and one of us would have been captured in the end," Kuri said, trying to help the boy calm down.

"That might be true, however, people like us can't hide behind people forever, and one day we will have to face down those bastards," Naruto said, a fire burning in his eyes as he turned.

"You're right, and until then, we can train and get stronger, and help eachother and the others," Kuri said, the same determination in her eyes.

"Plus, noone ever said you had to face the Akatsuki alone. We all can face them, train together, and get stronger!" Ino said, the will of fire showing in her eyes as well.

"Ino's right, we all can face the Akatsuki by your side, no matter how many of them, we will not allow our friends to be hurt!" Sasuke said, smiling.

"Yeah, the little boy's right, we can all face down Akatsuki!" Tsuki said, a tick mark appearing on Sasuke's forehead.

"Oi, who are you calling little boy!" Sasuke yelled, breaking the serious moment and causing everybody to laugh, Tazuna's family included. Sasuke just looked around at everybody, sighing.

"Ino!" Jiraiya's voice came, a panting accompanying the voice. It came from outside, and Naruto was the first out. He gasped, and it was already too late. When he went running out, he came face to face with Itachi's Sharingan, trapping the blonde in Tsukyomi.

_Tsukyomi_

Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself strapped to a cross, the world around him black and red. He found Itachi, a few meters away, standing with his emotionless mask thrown up.

"Well, not exactly the person I was hoping to catch, but I guess I can handle you in this genjutsu," Itachi spoke, moving swiftly to Naruto.

"Bad move, Itachi," Naruto said, activating his Rinnegan and breaking free of the cross, though still in the genjutsu.

"So, the Rinnegan can work in any genjutsu, good to know, though in this world, I control what hap-" Itachi was cut off as he was thrown backward by a shinra tensei. Naruto growled, nobody was going to get the Kyuubi, and that meant not even Itachi would.

"I'll kill you," Naruto said, throwing another powerful blast at Itachi, and Naruto continued, "If you ever lay a hand on my precious people or village again, I will make your death slow and painful," Naruto finished, starting a barrage of shinra tensei on the Uchiha, though, soon 1 Itachi turned 3, and kept multiplying. Naruto kept up his attack, though, seemingly desperate to escape from the genjutsu.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Naruto yelled, throwing a large sphere of gravity into the air, and it soon started to pull all of the Itachis, and even the ground toward it as it started to create a mini moon. Naruto collapsed to one knee, though the Kyuubi fed him chakra, keeping the technique going as every last thing except Naruto were trapped in the ball, and it compressed, the genjutsu releasing and the world around them fading away.

_Regular world_

Ino sped out after Naruto and saw that both Naruto and Itachi had collapsed. She pulled Naruto back into the house and slammed the door.

"Sasuke, cover the door, Tsuki, help Sasuke, Kuri, come over here and help me with Naruto!" Ino ordered, panicking as she pulled Naruto as far from the door as she could. Kuri looked confused and worried.

"What happened?!" Tsunami asked, rushing over and seeing if she could help. Ino ignored the older woman, and started her diagnostic that Tsunade had taught her. A green like chakra came over her hands and she kept the above Naruto's chest, checking for anything serious. Finding nothing but chakra exhaustion, she sighed and stood up straight.

"Nothing we can do right now, he's just exhausted his chakra," Ino said, the two other girls sighing in relief.

"Ino, is Naruto ok?" Jiraiya asked as he popped in a window, carrying an exhausted Kakashi over his shoulder.

"Yeah, though I don't know what happened. I heard you yell my name, or at least what I thought was you, and Naruto got out the door first. I was too slow, though, as Itachi was at the door and the next thing I know, both of them collapsed," Ino explained. Jiraiya just nodded, running all the possibilities of what had happened through his head.

"It was a genjutsu," Naruto said, opening his eyes slowly, having heard the conversation.

"What happened though?" Jiraiya asked, setting Kakashi down.

"He said I wasn't the person he tried to get, though it would work with me. I used my doujutsu, since it was the easiest thing for me to use, and after a while in the genjutsu, I broke out, though it exhausted both me and Itachi," Naruto explained, trying to sit up. His head fell back, though, and he gave up.

"Wait, Ino, he said your name?" Jiraiya asked, receiving a nod before continuing, "Then maybe he was going after you to get Naruto, after all, he did see how Naruto acted when he tried to kill you," Jiraiya finished, Naruto shooting up, an angry red glow coming about him.

"Naruto, sit back down! Itachi's gone, he left," Sasuke said, leaving the door to see his friend. Naruto did as told, calming down slightly.

"What about the ANBU team?" Naruto asked, remembering the team sent to watch out for Naruto.

"Massacred, Itachi cut through them like they were nothing," Jiraiya said, remembering the carnage he had seen.

"I'll kill that bastard the next time he comes after me or anybody else that is like me," Naruto said, sitting down.

"Alright, everybody, get some sleep, we all have a long while ahead of us," Jiraiya ordered, everybody but Naruto heading off to sleep.

"I'm going to sit on the roof for a while," Naruto said, climbing out the window and scaling the wall. Jiraiya sighed, heading outside as well, only he was keeping guard while they slept. HE hid in a tree, keeping silent watch, seeing Naruto lay on the roof and stare at the stars. He smiled, thinking about his old student, Naruto's father, and remembering the times that Minato would train until he dropped. He sighed, knowing that it was the past, and went back to scanning the horizon, using nature chakra to check for any unwanted guests as the night went on.

**AN: So, how was that? I just realized that I'm going a bit overboard with Itachi, and I promise that will end by the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
